


Letting Go is the Hardest

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley transfers from her college in the states to a uni in London where she immediately befriends her roomy and becomes friend with the band geek Harry Styles. Little does she know she has captured the attention of the captain of the footie team and presumed playboy Niall Horan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Placing her stuff on the empty bed of the small dorm room she lay down on the small twin size bed and sighed, getting lost thought as she stared at the white ceiling above her; her brain working a million miles a minute as she doubted if this was the right decision for her to make. Hearing the click as the door opened she immediately sat up, wondering if she and the girl that she would be rooming with for the rest of the semester would be able to stand one another. She stood as she watched the other girl walk through the doorway, chestnut brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Clearing her throat she gave the girl a nervous smile, “Rochelle?”

“Ahhh, you must be Riley.” Extending her hand she took the girls palm into hers, “The music major right?”

She nodded, “Yeah, is it obvious?”

Rochelle nodded, “Nah, only thing that gave it away is the vintage Zepplin tee shirt you’re currently rocking underneath that blazer.” She winked, “I don’t wanna be rude but I’m dying for Starbucks and the closest one is across campus, I’ve got English Lit in an hour, you wanna come with?”

“Starbucks sounds fucking fantastic.” Riley responded as she grabbed her bag, crossing it over her body she noticed Rochelle smiling at her, “What?”

She shook her head, “Nothing, let’s go.”

Stepping into the small café Riley was surprised with how packed it was, “Jesus this place is packed.”

“Go find us a seat, I got this, what do you want?”

“Here,” She handed her new roommate her phone, “Starbucks app, I’m pretty sure I have a freebie on it.”

Rochelle handed her the phone back, “No, seriously, I got this. We’ll call it your welcome to the campus gift.”

“ROCKY!”

Riley whipped her head around to see an extremely tall, brown curly haired boy yelling and flailing his arms in their direction, “Umm, you know him?”

Laughing, Rochelle nodded, “Yeah, unfortunately I do.” Tipping her chin back she yelled, “HAZZA! QUIT FLAILING YOUR ARMS BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEONE!” Giggling as she watched him give her the middle finger, “You mind if he joins us?”

“Nah, any friend yours is a friend of mine, it’ll be nice to meet some more people.”

Motioning to Harry she smiled as she watched his green eyes scan down Riley’s body. Clearing her throat she watched his skin tint pink, “Hazzabear, Riley, Riley, this is Harry, aka Hazzabear, aka the curly headed freak, aka-“

“I think that’s quite enough Rock, thank you.” He said as he covered her mouth, “Nice to meet you.”

Blushing she took his hand into hers, “You as well.” She stood there awkwardly, “Well um, I’m gonna get us a seat.” Turning on the ball of her foot she turned and snagged the first empty table she could find.

“New roommate?” Harry asked, his brow raised.

Rochelle sighed, “Yeah, Rissa dropped out at the beginning of the semester, Riley is a music major.”

“Is she in the band?” 

She shrugged, “Why don’t you go sit with her and ASK, I’ll get our drinks, the usual?”

He smiled, “You’re the best Rock.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, remember that next time you talk to Li.”

Harry laughed, “Still have a thing for the Payne huh?”

“Fuck you, you know I hate it when you say that.” She stepped closer to the front of the line, 

“Why don’t you go make goo goo eyes at Riley.”

Chuckling he walked over to the table, “So, what brings you to Uni half way through the semester?”

Riley shrugged, “Change of scenery, old school was getting boring.”

“From America by the sounds of it.”

She nodded, “Yeah, New England.”

He slid closer, the tips of his fingers gently moving the side of her blazer, “Zepplin huh?”

“Always loved the classics, it’s all my parents listened to. You?”

He nodded, “The same, favorite song?”

“Stairway to Heaven, it was my dad’s class song, and I just kinda fell in love with it, you?”

He shrugged, “Too hard to choose. Rocky tells me you’re a music major.”

“Yeah, music is my passion, hell it’s pretty much my life.”

Chuckling he saw Rochelle headed in their direction, “Did you think about joining the band?”

“Already signed up as a matter of fact.”

“Good,” He replied with a smile on his face, “That’s good.”

 

Riley’s first day started with a bang, no literally, a bang as she jumped out of bed and walked into the side of the bathroom door, “Bloody hell!” She yelped as she rubbed her forehead, her heart racing out of control, moving the bathroom door she stepped inside and inspected her injured area, “Thank God it’s not going to bruise, last thing I need on my first day is a fucking goose egg along with being late.” 

Running the shower she stepped inside it, letting the hot water fall down her body. Quickly finishing up she dressed in a pair of dark wash bootcut jeans, white vintage Rolling Stones tee, and red converse. Pulling her dark chocolate locks back and into a messy bun she grabbed her bag and left the dorm room. 

Barely making it to her first class she slipped into the lecture hall, finding a seat towards the back, she pulled out her notebook and looked up just in time to notice a boy with blue eyes and messy blonde hair looking in her direction and quickly looking away. Ignoring it she forced herself to pay attention to her professor, spending the rest of the class feeling two sets of eyes burning a hole inside her.

Niall smiled as he watched her skin tint pink, elbowing his best mate Liam to catch his attention he then nodded his head in the direction of the mystery girl with chocolate hair, “New girl.”

Liam turned his head to follow Niall’s nod, looking up he saw her sitting there, pencil between her teeth, thoughtlessly twirling a strand of hair around her finger, “And?”

“And?! I kinda want ta get ta know her.”

Shaking his head Liam turned his head and tried to follow what the professor was saying, watching Niall out of the corner of his eye, “Seriously mate, at least act like you’re paying attention.”

Sighing the blonde boy rolled his eyes and turned his head, keeping an eye on her in his peripheral vision and the clock above them, his pencil tapping against the wooden table top. He stopped the minute he felt Liam’s eyes on him, “What?”

“Knock it off.”

“Sorry” he grumbled, hearing his professor dismiss them shortly after he turned to look for the brunette but found her gone, “Shite!”

Turning his head Liam laughed, “Oh well mate, looks like you’ll have to wait to put the Horan moves on your girl.”

“Fuck off Payne.” Niall replied as he gathered his stuff, “I’ll hook up with ya later, I’m headed ta practice.” Taking off he left the hall and out into the campus, jogging towards the football field he 

spotted the girl with chocolate hair again, this time headed towards the music hall. Smiling he made a mental note to ask Harry if he knew her. 

 

Walking into the music hall Riley smiled as she spotted the tall curly haired boy, “Fancy meeting you here Harry!”

Turning around he smiled wide as he saw Riley, “Hey! What instrument do you play?!”

“Drums.” She smiled wide, “Helps get out all that pent up frustration and aggression.” She gave him a wink as she walked over to the drum kit, “Been playin since I was about five or so.”

He laughed, “That must have been hell on your parents.”

“Dad loved it, mom whined about it.” She shrugged, “You?”

“Guitar,” He responded with a grin.

She nodded, “Always wanted to try out the guitar, and the piano.”

He chuckled, “I’d say you’ve got the right major.” 

“Agreed.” Picking up the sticks she twirled them between her fingers, closing her eyes she smiled as she felt the weight of them against her hand, the feel of them against her skin, “it’s like being home.”

Harry just watched her, caught completely off guard when he heard her break out with Metallica’s Enter Sandman, “Jesus, you are good.”

“Thanks,” She replied with a giggle, “It’s just nice to be behind a drum kit again. Been a while.” 

“How long is a while?” He asked her curiously.

She shrugged as she played around again, “I’d say it’s been a good two or three years.”

“Christ,” He replied, his tone almost a whisper.

“Yeah, this is part of the reason I left the states and came to Uni here. It was time for a fresh start, and time to get back into what I love.” Smiling up at him she giggled as she saw his expression, 

“You okay Harry?”

He nodded, “Yeah,” Taking a seat next to her he looked at her, “What made you stop?”

She shook her head, “No need to get into it. Long sorted story that’s depressing and not worth really mentioning, I’m here and I’m back into it. That’s really all that matters, yeah?”

“Yeah,” He replied with a smile. 

 

The next time Niall spotted his girl with the chocolate brown hair and blue eyes she was headed back towards the dormitory, he waited until he spotted Harry and jogged up to him, “Oi! Wait up a minute mate!” Catching up with his friend and fellow frat brother he stopped him, “What do ya know about the new girl?”

“Which one?” Harry asked with a snort, “There are a bunch.”

He shook his head, “Bird with brown hair, kinda on the short side, glasses, blue eyes, I just saw her leave the music hall and head towards the dorms.”

“Nope, not ringin any bells,” Harry replied as he held back his grin, knowing instantly Niall was referring to Riley, “We’ve got a few new girls, sorry mate.”

Niall growled, “Why do I think yer fucking with me Styles?”

Harry shrugged, “No idea Ni,” Pulling out his phone he sighed, “Fuck, I gotta go, I’m late for biology, I’ll catch up with you later!”

Riley made it back to her dorm room, collapsing on the bed she shut her eyes long enough to hear the click of the lock and Rochelle’s voice echo off the walls. Letting out a sigh she pulled her head up and smiled, “Rough day?”

Rochelle snorted as she tossed her bag on the small bed, “You could say that.”

“I don’t know about you,” Riley started, “But I could use a Starbucks run, interested?”

“Where have you been my whole life?” Rochelle responded with a smile, “No seriously, where the hell have you been the last two years?!”

Riley shrugged, “In the states stuck in a life that I didn’t want? About that Starbucks run…”

“Let’s go!”

The two girls sat across from each other in the small café, sharing stories and getting to know each other. Hearing the bell of the door Riley glanced up her blue eyes crashing into a set of azure eyes she’d seen earlier that day, turning away she felt the blush creep into her skin, “Hey Rock.”

“Why are you hiding?”

“Blondie over there, we have a class together and I kinda spotted him staring at me.”

Glancing up she rolled her eyes as she saw Niall looking in their direction, “That my friend is Niall Horan, 

Captain of the footie team and the biggest frat boy on campus.” Glaring at him she watched him roll his eyes, grab his cup and leave, “Seriously, if I was you, I’d steer clear. I have no idea how Harry can be friends with him, they are polar opposites.”

“He’s friends with Harry? Like band geek like me Harry?”

Rochelle laughed, “One in the same, they are pledged to the same fraternity, and he, Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis have been best friends since they were in high school.”

“Wait, Liam, as in the Liam that you-“

Placing two fingers against her new friends lips she hushed her, “We don’t speak about that. Liam Payne doesn’t know I exist.”

“So tell me about him.”

She smiled, “He’s into the whole track scene, according to what I’ve been able to get from Haz, he has been since middle school. Came to uni on a scholarship, rushed into the same frat as the other boys, doesn’t really do the whole party thing unless he’s forced to…not much to tell really.”

“But you li-“

“Shhhh…I told you, we don’t talk about that.”

Riley just giggled, “So why am I supposed to stay away from Niall again?”

Rochelle sighed, “He’s got quite the reputation in the use ‘em and then toss ‘em department. Seems to have a new girl every week, parties a lot, you get what I’m saying.”

She nodded, “Guys like that are all over the place at the last school I went to. Kinda grosses me out and is a huge turn off. Seriously, who wants to be a notch in a bedpost.”

“Unfortunately, half of the Uni campus does.”

“I doubt the sex is that good.”

“Let’s hope you don’t find out.”

Riley snorted, “That is one thing I KNOW I don’t have to worry about. It’s gonna take a lot more than those blue eyes burning a hole into the side of my face before he gets me into bed.”

“I’m serious Ri, keep your distance, he’s sneaky and will have you wrapped in his arms before you know it if you aren’t careful. You’re new here and I don’t want you to suffer the same heartbreak as every other girl here.”

Nodding she took another pull of her Frappuccino through the straw, “I appreciate the warning, I really do, but I try to steer clear from those kinds of guys anyway. I’ve got better things to do than have my heart strings plucked like a violin.”

 

No matter how hard Niall tried to avoid her, he always wound up seeing her. If it wasn’t in class it was on campus walking back and forth, and the campus was HUGE. Sighing he stepped over the threshold of Starbucks, glancing around he smiled as he spotted her in the corner by herself, her nose buried in To Kill A Mockingbird. Ordering his drink he grabbed it and headed over towards her, “Seat taken?”

The minute she heard the thick Irish accent she involuntarily shivered, “Yup, sorry, expecting company.”

“Well then how ‘bout I keep the seat warm til they show?”

She sighed, bringing the book away from her face she glared at him, “You can’t take no for an answer can you?”

He shook his head, “Nope, not when it comes ta something I want.”

“Then want something else because I’m not interested, excuse me.” Packing up her stuff she grabbed her drink, “I’ve got a class to attend.” Without another word she left the table and headed back out towards the campus leaving Niall at the table by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m telling you Li she just got up and walked off! She just left me hanging!” Niall said dramatically, repeating the same story over again.

Liam just shook his head, “Maybe you should take that as a sign to walk away.”

“Hell no, no girl has ever done that ta me, Li, I’m the Captain of the football team. Girls are usually falling at my feet ta get me ta sleep with them.”

“Well then it looks like you’ve met your match.” He replied, his voice filled with annoyance, “I’ve gotta go, track practice then biology.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “Ya remember we’re throwin a party this weekend right?”

He sighed, “Yeah, none of you will let me forget.”

“Stop being a bore and just be there okay? Maybe Hazza will bring Rocky with him.” He winked at his friend, “Ya need ta talk ta her Li, that girl has had a thing fer ya fer as long as Hazza has known her.” He chuckled, “At least say hi ta her.”

He shook his head, “You’re getting to be as bad as Harry, stop tryin to play matchmaker Ni.”

“Then quit glancing at her when ya see her, don’t try ta deny it, we’ve all seen it.” He shook his head, “This is why ya need ta make sure yer at the house this weekend! Let loose, have some fun!”

Throwing his bag over his shoulder he just walked away from Niall, “Bye Nialler!”

 

“So, there’s kinda this party this weekend at Haz’s frat house, we should go.” Rochelle said as she packed her bag, “Or at least think about it.”

Riley shook her head, “Nope, got too much to study for, no time. Besides, wasn’t it you who told me to stay the hell away from Niall?”

“I know what I said Ri, just think about it okay, it would be a good way for you to get to know some new people.” Flinging the bag over her shoulder she smiled, “Or if not that, go for me, cause Hazza has assured me that Liam will be there if they have to duct tape his ass to a chair, was what I believe he said to me.”

Throwing her head back she laughed, “Okay fine, I’ll think about it. You’d better go before you’re late for 

“Yeah, you have a free period?”

Riley nodded, “First class isn’t until ten this morning, I’m headed to Starbucks after I shower. I told Hazza I’d meet him.”

“You two have gotten kinda close.” Rochelle replied with a wink.

She snorted, “I adore him but no, strictly platonic.”

“Uh huh, alright, I’ll see you later!”

Giving her friend a wave she threw on a pair of grey sweat pant capris and her Ramones tee shirt. Pulling on a zip up hoodie she hid her hair underneath the hood she replaced her usual Ray Ban glasses with sunglasses, slipping her feet into flip flops, she grabbed her bag and headed across campus. Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it out as she saw the text from Harry, ‘Where r u?’ Hitting reply she laughed, ‘Headed there now, you got a hot date waitin or something?’ Tapping send she continued to make her way across campus completely zoning out until she found herself in front of the store. Stepping inside she smiled as she saw Harry at their usual table, her Frappuccino at her regular spot across from him, 

“Impatient much?”

“Nah, just got a lot going on but didn’t want to neglect our morning coffee date!”

She laughed, “Rocky invited me to the party you guys are throwing this weekend.”

“Oh yeah? You comin?”

She shrugged, “Probably not, but I told her I’d think about it. Kinda got a lot of studying to do, especially coming into the semester half way through.”

He nodded, “Rock’s right, you need to think about it. It’ll be a good thing to get your mind off everything going on.”

“I know, but honestly the thought of getting completely wasted does nothing for me.”

He smiled, “Then come just to enjoy my company.”

“Why Harold, are you hitting on me?”

He laughed, “Maybe a little.” 

She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to say something she heard the familiar Irish accent near her ear, slowly she turned her head, her eyes crashing into his once again, turning towards Harry she gave him an apologetic glance, “I gotta get goin, thanks for this Haz, I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

“Same time.”

She giggled, “No, you mean same bat time, same bat channel.” Giving him a wink she pushed past Niall without even saying a word.

“The hell did you do to her?” Harry asked as he sipped his coffee, “Used the old Horan charm ‘eh?”

Niall rolled his eyes, “She left me sitting in this exact position YESTERDAY.”

“Maybe she’s not interested.”

He glared at his friend, “Why did ya tell me ya didn’t know who she was?”

Harry shrugged, “Didn’t know you were talkin about her.”

“Alright Styles, spill it.”

He shook his head, “Nope, she’s made it painfully clear that she wants no part of you Ni.”

“Well, we’re gonna have ta do something ta get her ta change her mind.”

Harry laughed, “Nope, WE don’t, you do.”

“And yer gonna help me.”

He shook his head again, picking up his bag he placed it on his shoulder and grabbed his cup, “Nope, I’m 

“She comin to the party this weekend?”

“Dunno, I didn’t invite her.”

“But ya invited Rocky.”

“What does Rock have to do with this?”

He raised an eyebrow, “I’m not that slow Hazza, she’s Rocky’s roommate, they were sitting together the other day. Rocky spent the entire time throwing daggers.”

“Do you blame her? You have quite the reputation Horan. One that you’ve never bother to correct.”

“Don’t feel like I have ta, people will say what they want anyway.”

Sliding out of his chair Harry dipped his head, “I’ll catch ya later, I gotta get goin.”

Niall just growled as yet another one of his friends walked away from him, “The fuck is going on today?!”

 

The rest of the week was much of the same, Niall spotting Riley on campus and her avoiding him like the plague, at one point running into each other yet again at Starbucks. He smiled as he spotted her at the same exact table, this time her nose buried in a different book. Sneaking over in her direction he placed his cup on the table, “Riley I-“

“Oh look at that, I’ve got to go.” Packing up she grabbed her drink and left, “Eventually you’ll get it Niall. Not interested.” 

Once again he was left speechless at the table, turning his head he glared at a group of girls at the table next to him as they snickered at his rejection. Standing he left the café with as much pride as he could muster and ran off to his next class.

 

“I don’t know why you’re getting all worked up Rock, it’s a party.” Riley said as she lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

“To you it’s just a party Ms. I wear nothing but jeans and tee shirts. To me it’s you never get a second chance at a first impression.” 

Rolling her head to the side Riley watched as Rochelle tried on what seemed to be the five millionth shirt in twenty minutes, “Seriously dude, just pick a shirt and let’s go.”

“What’s got you so excited?” Rochelle asked as she raised her eyebrow, “Maybe Hazza?”

Riley snorted, “Again, strictly platonic, and the sooner we get there the sooner we get home. The only reason I’m going to this damn party is because you and Hazza aren’t really giving me much of a choice.”

“You’ll have fun Ri, you just gotta trust me okay?

She sighed, “I know, I know.” Sitting up she walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, taking her hair down she pulled it back up again, adjusting her glasses and placing her hoops in her ears, “Please don’t let me drink too much and PLEASE don’t let me do anything I’ll regret.” She whispered up into the sky as she stepped back out again, “Alright, I’m ready when you are.” 

Walking arm in arm the girls made their way to the frat house, which was only a few blocks from their dorms. Making their way up the front steps barely able to touch the knob when the door swung open and Harry greeted them with a huge grin, “LADIES!” He yelled, pulling first Rochelle and then Riley into his arms, “So glad you both came!”

Riley snorted, “Something tells me I’m going to regret this.” 

“What’s that? I didn’t quite hear you over all this MUSIC.” He replied cheekily, kissing the top of her head, “Alright, what are the two of you drinking?!”

After losing Rochelle in the crowd of people in the middle of the living room dancing, Riley stepped out to the back of the house, finding a secluded corner near the fence she spotted Niall who spotted her, watching as he made his way towards her she moved somewhere else, getting annoyed as it all of a sudden became a game of cat and mouse, any time she moved, he would follow. Growling she spotted 

Rochelle, hoping to blend in and get lost she let out a sigh of relief as she stood on her tip toes and watched him head back outside. Tapping Rochelle on the shoulder she smiled, “Hey!”

“Hey!”

Riley giggled, “How many have you had my friend?”

“Just three, why?”

Tipping her head up she watched as Harry and who she could only assume was Liam making their way over, “You may want one more.”

“Why?”

“Ladies,” Harry said with a smile, his eyes staring at Rochelle, “There’s someone I want you to meet.” Pulling Liam towards the small group he grinned, “Rocky I want you to meet Liam, Liam, this is my very good friend Rochelle, aka, Rocky.”

Seconds past by and it seemed like hours as the two of them just kind of stared at one another, Liam nodding his head and then turning on the heel of his foot and walked away. Riley watched as her friends face fell from the quick interaction, “Hey, Rock.”

“I’ve got to go.” She replied as she finished her last drink, “I need to get out of here it’s too crowded.” Taking off in almost a dead run she headed up the stairs and towards Harry’s room.

Riley looked at Harry, “What the fuck was that? I’ll go check on her.”

“Nah, I got this.” He replied, “I don’t know what the hell Li’s problem is.” Sighing he turned away from Riley, grabbed two more beers and headed towards his room to check on Rochelle.

Sighing, Riley turns away and heads to the makeshift bar in the kitchen, mixing herself a vodka and crangrape juice, or as she made it vodka and a splash of juice she downed it and then made another, and then another until she finally felt that she was comfortable. Practically stumbling back into the living room she collapsed on the couch, her eyelids heavy. Feeling the shifting of weight on the cushion next to her, she cracked her eyes open to see Niall sitting there grinning at her, “Niall.” She said, trying to bite back her smile, “What do you want.”

“I want ta know why ya keep avoiding me.”

She snorted, “Do I need to give you a list of reasons? Or shall we just narrow it down to two or three?”

“Ya always make it a habit ta believe everything ya hear?”

“Do you always make it a habit to try to get into every new girls pants?”

He slid closer, part of him realizing what he was about to do was wrong, but just watching her lips and the way her tongue slid over them was driving him mad, “Nope, just one.”

“Oh yeah? Does that make me the lucky girl?”

He nodded and moved closer, his lips inches from hers, he smiled as he realized she wasn’t moving away, finally he closed the small gap between them and kissed her, surprised to taste the vodka on her lips. Pulling away he grinned, “Yeah Riley it does.”

 

“Rock, I don’t think it’s a good idea you keep drinking like this.” Harry said to his friend as he watched her down another drink, “I don’t want to have to carry you home.”

She looked up at her curly headed friend and frowned, tears streaming down her face, “He blew me off Hazzabear, he literally looked at me, nodded and then hightailed it out of the crowd as fast as humanly possible!” Throwing her arm in the air she began to start sobbing again as the liquid hit her skin, “He fucking hates me! He doesn’t even KNOW ME and he HATES ME!”

“He doesn’t hate you Rochelle; he’s just shy and doesn’t know you.” Harry sat down next to his friend; wrapping her protectively under his arm he placed his head on hers, “I promise he doesn’t hate 

Snuggling into his chest she lifted her head and kissed his chin, “You’re such a good friend Hazzabear, what would I do without you?”

“You’re fucking lit right now and have no clue what you’re saying.” He replied with a chuckle.

She shook her head, “I know exactly what I’m sayin Haz.” She kissed his chin again, and again, her lips moving alone his jawline, “Hey Hazza?”

He gulped as he felt her lips getting dangerously closer to his, “Yeah Rock?”

She giggled as she kissed the side of his mouth, “I wanna kiss you.” Without waiting for his consent her lips made contact with his, her tongue slipping from between her lips and straight into his mouth, colliding with his, their moans being caught in each other’s mouths. Pushing him down onto the bed 

Rochelle straddled him, breaking their kiss and smiling as she saw how red his face was, “Is this okay Haz?” She asked breathlessly, her hips involuntarily rolling against his, giggling as he choked out the word, “Yes,” and nodded his head. Leaning down she kissed his lips again, “Good.”

 

Riley just stared at him shell shocked, her brain going a mile a minute, her body screaming at her, moremoremoremoremoregivememore. Going against every her brain was screaming at her she leaned in and began to kiss him again, her arms wrapping around his neck as he tilted her head taking it deeper. 

Moaning into her mouth their tongues dueled for dominance against one another’s until he finally won. 

Melting into his body she felt him gently push her into the couch, his lower body between her thighs as they continued their passionate embrace, her fingers snaking up his shirt, groaning as her fingertips traced every line of muscle, gripping his biceps her nails dug into his flesh, forcing him to thrust against her. Pulling away from him to breathe she felt his lips against her jawline, and then down her neck, 

“Fuck Ni,” She replied in a whimper as his teeth nipped at the skin at the crook of her neck, hips rolling against hers. She lay there completely vulnerable to him, her nails digging into his biceps as his teeth and lips pushed her into a frenzy of wants and needs, “Jesus Niall…please…” 

“Please what beautiful?” He asked, his fingertips slipping beneath the hem of the shirt, “Tell me what you want…” A clearing of the throat made him jump and stop what he was doing, looking up he saw Harry looking down at the two of them, hair disheveled, no shirt on, top button of his skinny jeans undone, “Christ Haz, looks like you got the shag of a lifetime.”

“You need to get off her Ni, Rochelle is passed out in my room.” He glanced down at Riley whose face was now as red as an apple, “Here, let’s get you up.” Pulling Niall off of her he picked her up, “You can sleep with Rocky in my bed.” Shooting a glare at Niall he headed up the stairs with her and laid her down next to her friend, “Take care of her alright, she’s gonna need it.”

She nodded as her eyelids drooped shut and the blackness of sleep took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley awoke to the sunlight in her eyes, “Fucking Christ.” She mumbled as she pulled the blankets off of her face, “Too early.” Closing her eyes again she was almost asleep until she heard the creak of the door, reluctantly picking her head up she was met by Harry’s emerald green eyes, “Hey.” She grumbled as she dropped her head back onto the pillow, “What the hell happened last night.”

“How much do you remember?”

She shrugged, finally managing to sit up, looking over she saw Rochelle asleep, “I remember everything…unfortunately.” She jerked her thumb in Rochelle’s direction, “How much did she drink last night and what happened after the two of you came up here?”

Harry fidgeted with his shirt, “Um…”

Riley held up her hands, “I don’t want to know,” She looked at him, “I really don’t want to know.” Finally beginning to shake the cobwebs from her brain she heard music lightly playing in the background, 

“Umm, what is that?”

He blushed, “Bruno Mars?”

Lifting her brow she slid out of the bed and walked over to the iPhone as it lay on the bedside table. She began to giggle as she heard the words flow through the speaker; looking up at Harry she shook her head, “Really?”

“I don’t know!” He ran his hand through his hair, “It just kinda happened!”

“With Bruno playin in the background?” Again she quirked her brow, “I almost wonder if you-“

He shook his head violently, “Nope, definitely not planned. I tried to comfort her and then one thing lead to another and here we are. She’s going to be pissed when she wakes up and realizes what happened.”

“Eh, she might be pissed for a bit, but she’ll get over it.” 

“She’ll get over what?” Rochelle asked groggily, stretching her arms out and rubbing her eyes, 

“What am I doing in Hazza’s room?” Lifting the blankets her body stiffened, “And why am I-“

“I gotta go.” Harry said as he left the room, tripping over his own limbs to get out before she realized what had happened.

Rochelle cringed as she heard the door slam shut, “SON OF A BITCH!” Turning her head she looked at Riley, “Tell me you didn’t know.”

“Nope, not ringin any bells.”

Shooting her friend a glare she buried her head under the blankets, “FUCK FUCK FUCK, I slept with Hazzabear!”

Pulling the blankets up Riley buried herself under them, “If it makes you feel any better I might have had quite the snogging session with one Mr. Horan last night.”

“Only makes me feel a little better.”

“I’ll take it. Let’s get the hell out of here, grab coffee, about twenty-five million pints of ice cream, go make a blanket fort and watch ridiculous movies the rest of the weekend and pretend this NEVER happened. Deal?”

“I can’t face Harry.”

“You don’t have to, we’ll slip out undetected. Didn’t I tell you, I’m part ninja.”

Rochelle giggled, “Dork.”

“Eh, all part of my charm. Let’s get the hell out of here, I have a pounding headache and frankly if I run into Niall Horan it’ll be too soon.”

 

Saturday and Sunday were filled with unreturned texts and phone calls, blanket forts in the dorm, cheesy stupid funny movies, and pints upon pints of ice cream. The girls using this time to not only bond, but to try and forget everything that had happened Friday night.

“Alright, what’s next?!” Rochelle asked as she slipped from beneath the blanket fort.

“Hmm…” Riley responded, tapping the tip of her nose, “How about something Will Ferrell? Step Brothers?”

“PERFECT!” Grabbing the DVD out of the shelf she crawled back under, popping it into the player they had just hit play when they heard a knock on the door. They exchanged looks and eye rolls as Rochelle left again and headed towards the door, “Go away!”

“Seriously, you two can’t stay in there forever.”

“The hell we can’t you curly headed fuck!”

“C’mon Rock!”

“Nope, I think you’ve done enough COMING for one weekend, go away Harold.”

“I’ll send Liam.”

“Liar!”

“Wanna bet?”

“You’re not getting in, in fact you’d do well to just leave us alone.”

“Dammit Rock, just talk to me.”

Riley stepped out of the fort, grabbing a dry erase market she sighed, “Go get back in the fort I’ll take care of Hazza.” Slipping out from the door she stared at him, “Leave her alone Haz, she doesn’t want to see or talk to you right now.” Turing she started writing on the dry erase board outside the door. Stepping back she smiled as she admired her handy work, “There!” Looking back at him she gave him a smile, “She’ll get over it, just give her some time and don’t push it. I gotta go back inside; I’ll see you tomorrow morning for coffee yeah?”

“Yeah, you will.” He replied as he ran his hand down his face, “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care of her?”

She gave him a quick hug, “I will.”

“What are you gonna do about Ni?”

She shrugged, “Nothing to do.” Slipping back into the dorm room she heard his laughter coming from the hall, “Get’s ‘em every time.”

“What did you do?”

Riley smiled, “She-ra man haters club, NO BOYS ALLOWED! Might be written on the whiteboard on the door in big bold PINK letters, now, back to our movie fest!” 

 

Trying to slip into class undetected Riley inwardly groaned as the only open seat was on the other side of Niall. Taking a breath she slipped in and into the chair next to him. Not looking at him she tried to concentrate on the professor, only to hear Niall whispering in her ear, “Knock it off Horan, I’m trying to pay attention.”

“Can’t avoid me forever love.”

She snorted, “Watch me.” Spending the rest of class avoiding him she almost wanted to kiss the professor as he excused the class, grabbing her stuff she went to stand only to feel his fingers wrapped around her wrist, “Let me go.”

“We need ta talk about what happened.”

Putting on her best acting face she tried to make it look like she had no clue what he was talking about, “Excuse me?”

“The snog on Friday night?”

She shook her head, “No idea what you’re talking about. Why the hell would I even consider a snog with you? You’ve seriously lost it Horan.” Slipping from his grip she practically ran out of the hall and straight into Harry, “Oh shite! Sorry Haz.”

“Where’s the fire?”

“No time to talk, let’s just go.” Locking her fingers in with his they headed towards the music hall in silence until they stepped inside, “She misses you.”

He sighed, “I don’t even know what to say!”

“I don’t think you need to say anything. She needs to come to terms with it, I think the best thing you could do was help her with Liam. She thinks he doesn’t like her.”

He chuckled, “Sorry, it’s not true. You have no idea how much distraction it takes for us to get him to NOT pay attention to her. It’s ridiculous really; I think he just freaked out. The whole frat house party scene isn’t his thing.”

“Well then I guess we better find another way to get them together yeah?”

 

Making her way towards her dorm room she sighed as she saw Niall sitting there leaned up against the door, “What do you want?”

“Ta talk ta ya.”

She shook her head, “I told you earlier I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I think yer lyin.”

“Excuse me, you’re in my way.”

“I’m not movin until ya talk ta me.”

“Then I’ll leave no problem.” Turning she took two steps and then felt his fingers latching to her wrist again, “Niall, let me go.”

“Not until we talk.”

Rolling her eyes she sighed, “You’re wasting your time.” 

“I don’t think I am, I think yer being stubborn.”

Turning she glared at him, “All I am is the flavor of the week to you, so do me a favor and go find another new girl to put another notch in your bed post, I’m not interested.”

Stepping closer to her his lips inches from her ear, “I’m going ta prove ta ya just how wrong ya are about me.” Placing a kiss on her cheek he walked past her, this time it was his turn to leave her speechless.

 

“Just think about it.”

She shook her head, “There’s nothing to think about Haz!”

“He wants to prove to you that he’s not what everyone thinks he is. Just give him a chance; believe it or not, he’s a great guy.”

She snorted, “Apparently you haven’t heard the same stories I have.” 

“It’s one football game Ri.”

“And then it’ll be one date, and one movie, and one sleepover, and then it’ll get out of control.”

He smiled, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It is.”

“Then why did your face light up when you said that?”

She hung her head, “Because it’s an idiot?” Taking her drink she pulled out her phone to have the barista scan her app only to see her shake her head no, “What’s going on?”

“It’s all taken care of.”

Riley just stared at the woman, “What do you mean it’s all taken care of?”

Harry chuckled, “I think she means you don’t need to pay for it now get the hell out of the way so that other people can get their stuff.” Making their way to the usual table he plopped down in his usual seat, 

“She’s still not talking to me.”

“Have you talked to Liam?”

He nodded, “Yeah, but he won’t talk either.”

“Maybe we should lock them in the library or something together and force them to talk to one another.”

He laughed, “That would be like locking you and Ni into a closet for seven minutes in heaven, except it would be seven minutes of Niall getting his eyes clawed out.”

“Hey! That’s not nice!”

“But he’s right.”

She just shook her head as she heard the familiar Irish accent trickle through her ear and into her bloodstream causing her body to shiver, “You invited him didn’t you?”

“Nope, he didn’t. Enjoyin your drink?”

“I was until you showed up.” Taking another sip from the straw she sighed, “I can’t get away from you can I?”

“Tomorrow nights the first game of the season, I’d like it if you came.”

“Harry’s already tried to get me to go, I won’t.”

Pulling the shirt out of his bag he placed it on her shoulder, “Yer the only girl I’ve ever given this ta. I really want ya there Riley.” 

Toying with the fabric between her fingers she felt her skin begin to get warm, “Niall I-“

“He’s already gone.” Harry said with a smile, “And he’s telling the truth. He’s never given another girl his football jersey, you’re it.”

Leaving the café she tucked the jersey safely away in her bag, sighing she head back towards her room to think over the pros and cons of not only going to his game, but also wearing his jersey. Letting herself in she collapsed on the bed, fingering her bag she pulled out the shirt and placed it on her chest and fell asleep.

 

“Umm, Riley?” Rochelle said as she poked her sleeping roommate, “Ri…Ri…RILEY!”

“What the fuck, I’m up, I’m up.”

“Is there a reason that you’re fingers are gripping a football jersey so tight they’re turning white?”

She shook her head, “Not really.” Placing the jersey on her bed she looked up at her friend, “Talk to Haz would you, he misses you.”

“I miss him, but I can’t, this whole Liam thing, and then I got so drunk I slept with him, and Jesus Christ what is wrong with me?”

“Everyone makes mistakes Rock.” Harry said with a smile as he walked into the room, taking Rochelle by the arms he pulled her to him, “I miss you Rocky.”

“Miss you too Hazzabear.” She replied into his chest, giggling, “Now let me go curly headed freak.” She smiled at him, “No more awkward avoidance?”

“Nope, none.” He looked at Riley, “Alright, the three of us are headed to the football field.” He saw her cock her brow at him, “We’ll be sitting far enough away that he won’t know we’re there, I just want you to see something.” Leaving the dorm he directed them to the field, staying far enough away that they could see what was going on, but no one would really be able to see them, “Watch.”

Riley rolled her eyes as she watched what was going on, the way the girls followed him around until they were told to shove off by the coach. Watching how he never paid attention to any of them, brushing them off as he took his position on the field, and for a brief minute she thought she’d been spotted as their eyes connected, a smirk tugging at his lips, “Shit, we’ve been spotted.”

“He’s not the guy you think he is Ri.” He smiled, “You gonna hang here? Or are you gonna come with us.”

She didn’t even answer, just kept walking forward until she placed herself in the grass on the sideline, just watching them practice, unable to stop the smile as it made it’s way across her face.

 

“Where the hell are we going?” Rochelle asked as Harry practically dragged her away from the football field, “And why are we leaving Ri behind?”

He just chuckled, “She fancies him, he fancies her, she needed to see that he’s not as much of an asshole as everyone thinks he is. She did tell you he gave her his jersey yeah?”

“Um NO! Oh hell, that’s what she was clinging too when I woke her up.” 

Harry laughed, “She fell asleep with his jersey huh? Ni would be interested to know that.”

“And you’re not gonna say a damn thing to him Styles, leave it alone.” She stopped as she watched as the track came into view, “Um Harry?”

“Yes Rocky?”

“Why are we here?”

“Because there’s something I need for you to see too.” He stopped them only steps from Liam, “Watch,” He said with a smile, picking up his hands he cupped them around his mouth, “Oi, Li!”

Rochelle didn’t know if she should giggle like a child or cry as she watched the expression on Liam’s face as he noticed her standing there with Harry, “is he-“

“Blushing? Yes, he is.”

“But why?”

“Because he fancies you, you dolt, just doesn’t know how to tell you.”

“So, the night at the party?”

“He was completely out of his element and it threw him off guard. Trust me Rocky, the crush is mutual.”

 

“What brings ya ta the footie field?”

She shrugged, “Thought I’d see what all the hype was about.”

He smirked, “Did ya make a decision about tomorrow?”

“Maybe, maybe not, I guess you’ll have to see.”

“I’m gonna grab a shower, ya hungry?”

She smiled, “As a matter of fact, I am.”

“Good, stay put, I’ll be back.”

“Awfully demanding aren’t you?”

He winked, “Only when I need to be.”

She watched as he headed towards the rest of the team, sitting down on the bleachers she put her face in her hands and just stared at the open field until she felt his hand on her back. Looking up at him she smiled, “FOOD!”

“A girl after my own heart.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Chinese, Italian, or burgers?” He asked as he walked beside her across the campus.

She shrugged, “Any or all of the above works, I’m not fussy.”

“Well, if ya can’t make up yer mind what if we do all of it, bring it back ta the house, and just hangout?” He chuckled as he saw the question in her eyes, “No funny business, just yerself and me getting ta know each other a bit better.”

She stopped and thought about it for a second, “Sounds good!” 

The minute the two of them returned to the house with what amounted to be enough food to share with everyone on campus, Riley blushed as she felt what seemed like a thousand pairs of eyes staring a whole through her, “Welcoming lot aren’t they?”

He chuckled, “Don’t usually bring girls back with me, c’mon let’s go up and get ya settled, then I’ll go get us plates and a few movies.”

Riley watched as he exited the room, collapsing on his bed she couldn’t hold back the giggle that had been threatening to make it’s presence known since she had seen Niall on the football field earlier. Taking a breath she heard a hand on the doorknob and lifted her head to watch him come in, rim of his green snapback first, followed by the rest of him, “Need some help?”

“Nah, didn’t know what ya wanted fer a movie so I just brought a bunch.” Handing them to her he heard her giggle for the first time causing his heart to skip a beat; it was almost like music to his ears. 

Placing the plates on the bed he rummaged through the bags, “Alright, find a movie and then let’s eat!”

Half way through the fourth movie he glanced over at Riley as she half lay and half sit in the beanbag chair beside his bed, breathing heavy, the occasional soft snore coming from her lips. Chuckling softly he quietly walked over and picked her up, placing her in his bed so as not to wake her. Pulling off his tank top he tossed it on the floor and crawled in behind her, wrapping her in his arms he heard her let out a contented sigh as he fell asleep. 

 

Riley awoke to the sound of her phone going off, grumbling she blindly reached for it, confused as to why she couldn’t find it on her nightstand and then it dawned on her. Snapping her eyes open, her heart race out of control as the room came into focus, it was Niall’s room. Gulping she glanced down to find that his arm was slung around her waist, his fingers digging into the fabric of her shirt. Immediately she panicked, “Niall…” No response, “Niall…” Still no response, “NIALL!” 

“What, what’s going on?”

She glared at him, “You fucking tell me!”

“Oh shite, Ri, ya fell asleep, I didn’t wanna wake ya so I put ya in my bed.” He saw the fear in her steel blue eyes, “Seriously, nothing happened. I put ya in bed and then I crawled in behind ya.”

Looking into his eyes she could tell he wasn’t lying, steadying her heartbeat she sighed, “Sorry, just scared the ish out of me when I woke up in here and not in my own bed.”

Sitting up he kissed her cheek, “Morning.”

Throwing her head back she laughed, “I all but accuse you of trying to make a move on me while I’m asleep and you kiss my cheek and say morning?” Shaking her head she looked up at him, “Morning.”

“Wanna grab breakfast before class?”

She blushed, “I can’t, I gotta get back, shower, change and get my stuff together.”

“That’s fine, I’ll walk ya ta yer room.”

Smiling she nodded, “Thanks.” The walk back to her room was oddly and comfortably quiet. There was no banter, no quips, just silence between the two. Riley knew Niall was wondering if she’d be wearing his jersey tonight. Biting her lip it made her smile as she formed her plan for later. Standing in front of the door she giggle snorted and then covered her mouth, “Oh Jesus.”

“It’s cute.” He replied with a smile, “Endearing even.”

Rolling her eyes she snorted, “Nah, not attractive. Thanks for last night Ni, I think maybe we should do it again."

“I agree and soon.” He responded with a chuckle, “I’ll see ya in class?”

She nodded, “Yeah,” Her heart sunk a little, she was hoping that he’d at least come back and walk with her, or hell even stay, “I’ll see you in class.” Leaning over she kissed his cheek, unlocked the door and stepped inside immediately wanting to melt into a puddle of goo. Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it out as she saw the text from Harry, ‘Missed our coffee date! :(‘ Tapping reply she smiled, ‘I’ll explain later and I promise I’ll make it up to you! Meet me after class!’ Hitting send she placed her phone on the charger, her eyes glancing over at the shirt that lay on her bed still. Running her fingers over it she bit her lower lip, slipping it from the comforter she grabbed it and a flannel shirt, a pair of dark bootcut jeans and this time she opted for her pink converse. Laying everything out she jumped into the shower, got dressed and quickly threw her hair up. Slinging her bag across her chest she heard a knock on the door, figuring it was Harry she yanked it open, “Harry I told you I’d-“

“Hazza? Do I look like Haz ta ya?”

She giggled, “Nope, definitely not. Sorry, he texted me earlier, I missed our morning coffee date so I thought he’d come over and demand an explanation.”

He laughed, “Sorry ta disappoint ya, but speaking of coffee.” He handed her the cup and watched with a smile as her eyes got huge and her face lit up, “Caramel Frappuccino with three extra shots, whip cream, and extra caramel right?”

Riley just stared between him and the cup, “How did you…”

“I have my ways.”

“Stalker.”

“Maybe a little.”

“More than a little I’d say.” She replied with a snort, “Thank you, for last night, for the coffee this morning.”

He bowed his head, “My pleasure, care fer some company on the way ta class?”

“I would love some.”

Saying their goodbyes after class Riley waved as she saw Harry walking towards her, “HAZZA!” 

“What the hell happened to you this morning?”

She bit her lower lip, “Let us walk, I’ll tell you when we get to the music hall. I’d rather not have half the campus know what’s going on.”

“This sounds scandalous!”

Laughing she rolled her eyes, “Not really, well, it might be, depends on who you talk to.” Linking her arm in with his they made their way to the music hall. Finding an empty room she pulled him inside of it, “I spent the night with Ni last night.”

“You did what?”

She just sighed, “I didn’t sleep with him you asshole, I shared a bed with him yes, but I didn’t have sex with him. We ordered a shit ton of takeout, watched a bunch of movies, and I fell asleep. Instead of waking me up, he put me into his bed and we both slept there all night.”

“So does this mean you’re going to the game tonight?”

She shrugged, “I guess everyone will have to wait and see.” She watched the expression on his face change, “What’s wrong? Weren’t you the one that wanted me to give him a chance?”

“It’s not that.” He sighed, his converse scuffing against the wooden floor, “I lied to you.”

“About?”

“Not planning what happened with Rocky.”

Riley couldn’t help but giggle snort, “Somehow I saw that coming.”

“That’s kinda the song that I gave us.”

“Oh Hazza, really? Did you think I didn’t see that from a mile away?”

He ran his hands through his curly hair, “I was hoping not.”

“I won’t say anything to her.”

“Thanks Ri, I appreciate it. Just not sure what to do, I kinda felt like I had to test the waters.”

“So you planned on sleeping with her?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, it just kinda happened that way honestly. I didn’t think Liam would just walk away like he did, and then her reaction, I just kinda felt like it was now or never.”

“And?”

“And, I almost lost my best friend.” He let out a deep breath, “And I’ve realized that’s what she is to me, a best friend and nothing more.”

She smiled, “I promise she won’t find out Haz. However, if she does and she knows that I know she’s gonna be bloody well pissed off at me because I knew and didn’t tell her, which means my friend, she’s not the only one that will quit talking to you.”

“I know, you’re the only one that knows.”

“I want to talk to Rock about Niall, so if she asks send her my way.” She winked, “Let’s go before we’re late.”

 

Wrapping the fleece blanket around her shoulders Riley walked in step with Harry as they made their way to the field, “You’re sure he doesn’t know I’m comin?”

“Nope, he keeps asking me and I keep tellin him I don’t know.”

She giggled, “I’ve been avoiding him all day, he’s blown my phone up lookin for me.”

“Are you wearing it?”

She winked, “I might be, then again, I might not be. The world may never know.” Laying the blanket down she plopped down, Harry following suit. Catching him staring out of the corner of her eye she looked at him, “What?”

“You’re wearing it aren’t you?”

She shrugged, “And again I repeat, the world may never know. Where’s Rocky?”

“Studying, footie’s not her thing.”

“Not mine either, but I’m here.”

He laughed, “You’re only here for the blonde.”

“Eh, played a bit of footie as a kid, never went past middle school though.”

“Why?”

She laughed, “I’m too damn uncoordinated. I can’t tell you how many times I sprained ankles and twisted my knees. I’m an accident waiting to happen.” Placing her elbows on her legs she concentrated on the game and the boy with rosy red cheeks, bright blue eyes, and blonde hair that busted his ass up and down the field.

Harry just laughed as he watched her get into what was going on, the buttons slowly being undone on the flannel shirt she was wearing until it was blowing open in the breeze. Waiting until Niall scored the winning goal he yanked the shirt from her body and just smiled as he saw the name HORAN facing him, 

“YOU DID IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD!”

“HAROLD!” Riley yelled as she chased after him, squealing as she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist pulling her away from him, “GAH! PUT ME DOWN!” Laughing she felt her body being spun around in a circle until she was planted on her feet. Closing her eyes she tried to calm her heartbeat and get her eyes back in focus. Her eyes fluttered open to the biggest smile she’d ever seen, “Hey you.”

“Ya wore it! I didn’t think ya would!”

She shrugged, “You might have changed my mind.”

“Might have?”

She nodded, “Mmmmhmm…might have.”

“What’s it gonna take ta get ya ta wear that at every home game? Apparently yer the teams good luck charm.”

Giggling she shook her head, “You guys are just that fucking good. Me being here wearing this has nothing to do with it.”

“Bullshite, now answer my question.”

“Coffee every morning before you meet and walk to class with me…”

“And?”

Wrapping her arms around him she smiled, “And…” Before she could get the words out she felt his chapped lips against hers. Linking her fingers together she returned the kiss, ignoring the wolf whistles and whispers she heard around her. Pulling away from him she blushed, “That works too.” She buried her head into his chest, “Don’t think this gets you off the hook mister, you still have some work to do.”

 

The rest of the week Riley spent with Niall, even spending her nights with him at the house just eating, watching movies, and getting to know one another. Finally Saturday rolled around, the two of them in sweats and tee shirts when there was a pounding on the door, a female voice yelling from the other side. Riley looked at Niall and laughed, “Rocky.” Slipping out of his grasp she opened the door, “Hey." 

“Hey Rock? Seriously, that’s all you’ve got to say to me right now?” She looked around the door at Niall, “I’m stealing her for the day. You can’t have her back until Monday, deal with it.” Dragging her friend out of the bedroom and down the stairs she didn’t stop until she was out the front door, “What the hell is going on with you?!”

She shrugged, “It just kinda happened!”

“I vote blanket fort, and tons of takeout, let’s go.”

“You two realize how ridiculously childish you look right now right?”

Riley stuck her tongue out, “It’s a girls weekend, skedaddle!”

“Are you gonna go out and put a note on the door? Cause that’s the only thing that’s going to chase me off at this point, I’m in here so you’re stuck with me.”

Rocky crawled out and shook her head, “Nope, OUT, OUT, OUT! No boys allowed and you’re a boy soooo GET OUT!” Shooing Harry back out the door she locked it, “So spill.”

“I dunno where to start…well I do, it started with Hazza forced us to go to the footie field with him, it just kinda blossomed from there.”

“Do me a favor?”

“What’s up?”

Rochelle just smiled, “Just be careful okay?”

“Rocky I-“

She put her hand up, “I’d say it even if it wasn’t him.”

“I am being careful Rock, I promise.”

She smiled, “Good, now, what’s next on the agenda?”

“How about another movie?”

Rochelle giggled, “Oooor we could pull out the Wii and we can play MarioKart or something ridiculous like that!”

Laughing Riley nodded her head, “I. Am. Down. But first! Another drink!” Mixing her drink she smiled at her friend, “So what’s going on with you and Li?!”

“We may have gone out on a date or two…” She looked up and laughed at Riley’s face, “What?”

“I think you need to spill.”

She giggled, “Nothing to tell.”

“Has he spent the night?” Watching Rochelle instantly blush she had her answer, “HE HAS! Okay, seriously, are you two a couple now?”

She nodded, “Yeah.” 

“That’s awesome!” Tackling Rochelle she giggled, “Wait, this is a good thing right?”

“Um, DUH! Of course it is!”

Clapping her hands together Riley mixed yet another drink, “Alright, back to girl’s weekend!”


	5. Chapter 5

The following weeks and months were going well for Riley, both academically and personally. Thingswere going well for her and Niall, always together, if they weren’t together they were on their way to see each other. Riley bit her lip as she watched him headed in her direction, tonight she knew she had to do it, it was now or never. This was their six month anniversary and even though they didn’t have anything planned, she had something up her sleeve, a plan all her own and she couldn’t wait to put it in motion.

“You okay?”

She jumped, completely wrapped up in her train of thought, “Yeah sorry, spacing.”

“You sure? Usually when ya bite yer lip yer up ta something.”

Rolling her eyes she weaved her fingers in with his, “Nope, not up to anything; just lookin forward to spending a relaxing night with my boyfriend, just the two of us.” Giving his hand a squeeze she waved with her free hand as she saw Liam, Rochelle, and Harry headed towards them, “You did tell Li that we had to cancel tonight right?”

“Um no, I thought ya told Rock.”

Riley sighed; releasing his hand she gave her friend a hug, “Hey!” Pulling away she gave her an apologetic smile, “We’re gonna have to skip out on tonight.”

“Oh, everything okay?”

She smiled, “Yeah, our six month and we just wanted to kinda hang out just the two of us, he was supposed to tell Li, apparently it slipped his mind.”

“Shocking.” Rochelle rolled her eyes, “Hey Ni, I’m stealing your girlfriend for coffee,” Kissing 

Liam quickly she grabbed Riley’s hand, “We’ll meet you guys at the house.”

“The last time ya said ya were stealin her Rock ya didn’t bring her back ta me fer three days. This time I’m comin ta find ya.” 

Riley giggled and brushed her lips against his, “I promise I won’t let her steal me for that long. Besides, Li might miss his appendage.” Giving him a wink she took off with Rochelle, “What was that all about?”

“There’s something I needed to talk to you about.”

“Shoot.”

Rochelle let out a breath, “Liam and I…” Her skin blushed, “Well we…”

“Good! How was it?”

She spit on her drink, “Seriously?” 

“Sorry, got carried away.” Riley laughed, “Well good for you; on that note I have something to tell you.”

“You didn’t.”

She shook her head, “Nope, not yet but I was thinking tonight might be the night.”

 

“You guys doin anything special tonight?” Liam asked as he and Niall had walked Harry to the music hall, and were headed to their next class together. He watched as Niall shook his head, “Really? This is kind of a big deal for you, you’ve never been with a girl this long before. Just thought you might have something big planned.”

He shook his head, “Nah, not really. We’re both pretty low key and I just like spendin time with her, ya know? If something happens great, if not, I’m good with how things are.”

“Good for you mate,” He clapped his friend on the back, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Niall replied, “I really like her Li, and I refuse ta screw this up.”

Liam nodded, “I’d say you’re doin pretty well then, six months is a long time. Don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about.”

“I hope not.” Seating himself next to Liam he pulled out his phone and sent Riley a text, ‘I’m kicking everyone out of the house tonight, be ready by six, I’ll come by yer dorm and get ya.’ Hitting send he shut his phone off and slipped it back in his jeans, “Hey, can ya help me get everyone out of the house tonight? Now that ya mention it, I’m thinking maybe I ought ta do something big.”

Liam laughed, “Course I will, not sure Zee and Loueh will be happy about leavin for the night but I know Haz isn’t gonna care, he can come hang out with me and Rock.” 

“Great, thanks mate.”

 

Stuffing the last of her clothes into the pink duffle she blew a stray strand of hair from her face, “Haz is NOT allowed to do ANYTHING inappropriate in my bed, understood?”

“Relax Ri, you’re only gonna be gone for a night, it’s not like you’re gonna be gone for the rest of the month. I promise, Hazzabear won’t do anything inappropriate in your bed.”

“Good, thank you.” Zipping up the bag she let out a breath, “Why am I nervous?”

“Ummm, because you’re going to have sex with Ni tonight.” Rochelle said with a giggle as she stated the obvious.

Picking up a pillow she threw it across the room, “Thanks captain obvious.” Hearing a knock on the door she jumped, “That would be Ni and Li.” Slinging the duffle over her arm she pulled her purple Ray-Bans over her eyes, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Opening the door she was greeted by Niall along with a bouquet of white roses and lilacs, “How did you-“

“A little birdie might have told me.”

Turning her head she saw Harry staring at the ceiling, “Thank you.” She replied as she took them from him, inhaling their scent she smiled, “They need a vase.”

“Which I will get for them, you’ve gotta go.” Rochelle said with a smile, “Have a good time tonight.”

“Why do I think that we went from movies and food to something else?”

Niall shrugged, “Cause maybe we have.”

 

“Ni, can you grab me the tortilla shells out of that bag please?” Not getting a response she turned and rolled her eyes as she saw him with his hand in the container of Pringles, “Seriously, I’m cooking us fajita’s for dinner and you’ve got you’re damn hand in the container of Pringles! That’s it, I’m giving you a new nickname.”

Placing the top on the container he grabbed the bag of shells out of the bag and walked over to her, “Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“I guess you’ll have to find out won’t you?” She asked as she grabbed the bag from him and placed it on the counter, “Any chance I could get you to chop up the tomatoes for me?”

He shook his head and smirked, “I kinda like watchin ya all domestic, it’s hot.”

Snorting she flipped him off, “Yeah that shit’s not even funny. You said you wanted to cook dinner right?”

Stepping up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist, “Nope, definitely not, yer doing a great job all on yer own.” Moving her ponytail to the side he brushed his lips against her naked skin, smiling as he felt her shiver, “Ya okay?”

Riley nodded her head, “Ye-yeah.” She responded, trying to keep her voice even. She wasn’t ready for him to know her weaknesses. Turning the steak and the chicken over she felt his lips against the back of her neck again, this time at the top of her back, “Ni…” She said, her tone warning.

“Ri…” He responded with a chuckle, “Something bothering ya?”

She shook her head, “Nope, nothing.” She continued to make their dinner, desperately trying to not get distracted by his lips against her naked and soft skin, “Ni, knock it off or dinner won’t get done.”

“Who said I was hungry?”

“How are you not?” She snorted, “You’re ALWAYS hungry.”

Running his hands up and down her sides he heard her let out a little groan, “What’s that I hear?”

“The sounds I make when someone is in the kitchen trying to distract me from cooking, that’s what.” She elbowed him the stomach, “Back off Horan or you’re going to be eating burnt steak and chicken fajitas.”

He chuckled yet remained behind her, his chin on her shoulder as he watched her flip and then flip the steak and chicken again, his stomach screaming, “I’m gonna grab a snack.”

“The hell you are! These are almost done!” Riley responded with a laugh, “Impatient much?”

He winked at her as he pulled the container of Pringle’s out of the cupboard and smiled, “Ahhh.”

“Pringle and his Pringle’s, what am I gonna do with you?”

He shrugged, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips, “I dunno Ri, what are ya gonna do with me?”

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see won’t you.” Placing the spatula down on the counter she turned and kissed his lips, “Pringle.”

Laughing he popped another in his mouth, “Is that what yer gonna be screamin later after I have my way with ya?”

“You wish Ni, you wish.”

“We’ll see about that love, we’ll see.” Dipping his head he brushed his lips against hers, “In the meantime,” He kissed her again, “Ya,” Kiss, “Have,” Kiss, “Ta finish,” Kiss, “Dinner.”

Pulling away she grabbed the spatula and slapped him with it, “OUT OF THE KITCHEN!” 

 

They lay curled up on the couch watching a movie when Niall jumped and stood in front of the huge television set, “UP!”

“What are you up to?”

“Just get up and quit complainin! In fact, scoot; I want ya out of the living room!”

Grumbling Riley got up and shuffled up the stairs, making her way into Niall’s room she collapsed on the bed and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her texts she giggled as she saw a bunch of selfies from Harry laying on her bed doing inappropriate things with his clothes on, “Asshole.” She muttered. 

Returning a few of the texts she heard Niall yelling for her from the bottom of the stairs, “Hang on impatient!” Turning her phone off she plugged it into the charger and then left the room, walking down the stairs she noticed how dark it was except for the moonlight that was now flooding in from the living room window, “What are you up to?”

“Just take my hand.” He replied with an eye roll, intertwining her fingers with his he brought her to the living room, “Tonight is kind of a big deal.”

Entering the living room Riley smiled as she heard the melodic voice of the one and only Michael Buble, “Buble fan huh?”

“Surprised?”

“Actually, I am and I’m not.”

He pulled her into the middle of the room, wrapping her arms around his neck he wrapped his around her waist, “How about yerself, ya a fan?”

“As a matter of fact,” She placed her head against his chest, “I am.”

Holding her in the middle of the room they began to slowly move to the beat of the music, dipping his head he kissed the top of hers, squeezing her against his body, “Ya know why tonight’s a big deal?”

“Hmmm?”

He smiled, stopping their rhythm he pulled away from her and placed her face in his hands, “I’ve never brought anyone here ever, and ya have turned out ta be the only woman in the world that wants ta stay with me. I’ve never made it past a month or even two.”

Placing her hands over his she smiled up at him, “You’ve never brought another girl here ever? I remember you saying something the first time you brought me here but I thought you were joking.”

“Nope, yer it; which is why ya got the looks ya did, hell why ya still get them sometimes.”

Giggling she pulled his hands off her skin, stood on her tip toes and kissed him, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me yer not going anywhere.”

Leaning into his ear she whispered, “Definitely not going anywhere Niall, you’re kinda stuck with me.”

“No one I’d rather be stuck with.” He replied as he ran his hands down her body, cupping her bum he pulled her closer to him, smiling as he heard her let out a little yelp, giving her bum a squeeze he captured her next yelp in his mouth as he kissed her until he was dizzy and out of breath. Pulling away from her, he kissed a trail across her jawline, down the column of her neck, nipping at the crook he filed away a mental note to always do that as he heard her let out a small whimper of pleasure. Kissing back up her neck he made it to her lips, deepening their connection he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth crashing into hers, both of their moans being lost inside one another as their kiss became more heated, more passionate.

This time Riley pulled away, feeling her body become heated with lust and need, “Niall I-“ She felt the skin of his finger against her lips, her tongue involuntarily peeking out to meet it, her tip gliding against his skin, her heart flipping as she heard him let out a groan, “I need you.”

Without so much as a second thought he picked her up and placed her on the bed of blankets and cushions he put together while she was tucked away upstairs, “I was hoping ya’d say that.” Not letting her get out another word he kissed her again, his hand ghosting against the fabric of her shirt, his fingertips gliding against her skin, smiling as he felt the goose bumps spread across her body. Taking the queues from her body he undressed her, and she did the same to him until they both lay on their sides in there undergarments, their hands, fingers and lips covering each inch of each other’s bodies. Feeling brave he rolled her over onto her back, parking himself between her thighs he smiled down at her, “I want ta take care of ya.” Seeing her nod he kissed down her body, his lips searing her skin with their touch, his tongue curling around one nipple and then the other as he made his journey downward.

Riley wanted to yell and scream out for him to move faster, but could tell with each caress and kiss he was taking his time with her, he wanted to get to know what made her tick and damn if he wasn’t doing a fantastic job of that. Feeling his fingertips at the top of her panties she whimpered, her fingers gripping the blankets to keep from ripping them off her, “Ni…”

He could hear the need in her voice; ripping her panties from her body he spread her open to him, “So fucking beautiful.” He murmured as he dipped his head and slipped his tongue into her femininity, only wanting just a taste but found himself submerged her taste, her scent, driving him to want more of her, so much more that he faintly heard her screaming his name as his tongue was flooded with her juices only ratcheting his need for her higher. Pulling himself away from her he covered her body and smashed his lips down onto hers, his cock aching and twitching, begging to be sheathed deep inside her body. 

Thrusting his tongue against hers he was surprised when she didn’t back away as she tasted herself on him, but instead kissed him deeper, the feeling of her blunt nails as they dug into his biceps caused his hips to buck forward, the tip of his aching cock rubbing against her swollen clit, and the feel of her teeth as the latched onto his lip, both of them letting out a pornographic moan that bounced off the walls filling the room as a dead giveaway as to what was about to happen next.

Wrapping her legs around him she rolled him onto his back, “Going to slow, can’t wait.” Positioning herself over him she hovered briefly before slowly sinking down on top of him, groaning at how good it felt as he stretched and filled her, “Fuck Ni.” She said through gritted teeth, dropping herself lower still until he was completely inside her. Placing her hands on his chest she gave herself a moment before she began to ride him, rolling her hips and sliding up and down on his length as her nails began to leave red trails on every inch of chest that she could get to, “Jesus Ni so fucking good.” She moaned as their pace began to quicken and she felt him thrust up into her, “Yes,” She whimpered as she covered him, her nails digging into what she could only guess was a cushion as she felt his hands grab hold of her and stop her movements so that the only thing that she could feel was him as he left and entered her body again, his tip hitting her g-spot causing her eyes to go wide and her head to fall into the crook of his neck, 

“Again.” She demanded, felling him hit it again, “Right there, that spot, Niall, hit it again.” 

Ignoring her request he rolled them back over, grabbing her hips he slid her into him, his cock thrusting in and out of her body as he watched her react, her eyes closed, mouth slightly agasp as her fingers gripped the blankets, her knuckles white. Leaning down he whispered into her ear, “I can feel how close ya are Ri, so fucking close, I can feel how you grip my cock not wanting ta let it go, feels so good so fucking good.” Sitting back on his knees he continued to grip her hips hard, neither of them concerned with the bruising they both knew would be there in the morning. 

The rolling and thrusting of his hips was beginning to be too much for her, her head thrashing as she felt the familiar coil in her stomach, the coil that she was only to give to herself, he was accomplishing something that no one before him had ever been able to achieve, “Niall I-I-I-FUCK!” She screamed as she felt herself being launched off the cliff and straight into an abyss, a sea of white as her body was wracked with shivers and shudders, vaguely hearing him scream her name as he came inside of her and then collapsed on top of her body. Letting out a breath she giggled, “Off me! Too heavy, can’t breathe, feel like I might-“

“Quit bein dramatic,” He responded with a chuckle, kissing her lips, “That was…”

“Amazing,” She continued his sentence, “Agreed.” 

His lips mere inches from her ear he whispered, “Amazing and all mine.”

She felt her heart stop if only briefly, trying to brush it off she began to hear the warning bells and see the red flags as they flew around her brain. Instead of heeding them she allowed herself to be carried to his bed and cleaned up, closing her eyes she pretended to be asleep as she heard him whisper the three little words into her ear that she never thought she’d hear, “I love you Riley.” She bit her lip, her heart racing out of control as she contemplated saying it in return but instead she continued to stay quiet as he continued, “I never thought I’d say that ta anyone until ya came along and I’ll wait ferever before ya say it in return because I can see it in yer eyes that ya do.” Feeling his arms wrap around her naked body she smiled as she fell asleep, letting out an “I love you too.” As nothing but a mere whisper, but judging on the smile that she felt against her back she knew he heard her.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall woke up to find Riley gone, sighing he pulled on his vest and gray sweats, shuffling down to the living room he saw her curled up on the couch giggling away as she was texting on her cell phone, “Ya okay?”

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep and neither could Haz so we’ve been keepin each other company.” She looked up and saw his blue eyes staring a hole through her, gulping she shook her head, “Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

He shook his head, “Not unless yer comin with me.”

“I’ve got a lot goin through my mind Ni, go back to bed I’ll be up shortly.”

Walking over to her he sat down, “Told ya, not unless yer comin with me. Why don’t ya leave Hazza be and I’ll help put ya back ta sleep.”

Blushing Riley just rolled her eyes, “Incorrigible, I sleep with you once and now you think you’re gonna get it whenever you want it.” Putting her phone down on the side table she looked up at him, “It’s not gonna be that easy Ni.”

“I can see it in yer eyes Ri, I can see how much ya want me again and again and again,” Leaning closer their lips brushed, “And again…” He trailed off as he smashed against her mouth, his hands on her hips, dragging her into his lap as their mouths molded together, tongues crashing and colliding, moans mingling in the air with the sounds of their kisses, their hands pawing and ripping off every piece of clothing they could get their hands on; leaving a path from the living room to the screened in back porch. Niall stared down at her as she lay down on the sofa, the moonlight casting a glow to her skin, “Yer the most amazing girl I’ve ever met, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able ta let ya go.” Stealing her lips for another kiss he slid a free hand between them thrusting two fingers into her core, capturing her scream with his mouth as he worked her body to the edge only to pull them out and lick them clean, “Tastes so amazing.” He mumbled, turning his attention back to the brunette beneath him, he took his cock in hand, stroking it a few times he watched as she bit her lip, “What’s the matter princess?”

“Allow me,” She retorted, slapping away his hand and replacing it with hers, sitting up she began to stroke him, long hard pulls and a flick of her wrist and he was ready to come unglued, “Take it easy killer.” She said with a giggle as she removed her hand and he growled at her, “I promise you’ll like this so much better.” Licking her lips as she stared into his eyes she dipped her head placing a kiss on his tip she used her tongue to swirl around the crown of his length, her nails digging into his thighs as he began to thrust his hips forward, “Take a breath tiger it’s comin I promise.” She smirked as she heard him mumble something incoherent into the air, “What was that?”

“Less fucking talking more fucking sucking.” He retorted as he slid a hand through her thick locks, gripping a hold of a fistful, “Taking too long.”

She knew not to struggle against his grip, instead she allowed him to lead him back to his aching cock, rubbing the tip against her lips she took him into her mouth, surprising even herself as she took him all the way to the back of her throat. Breathing through her nose she began to work him, bobbing her head up and down on him, swirling and licking when she could, her teeth gently scraping against the mixture of soft and hard, feeling his grip tighten in her hair and his hips beginning to snap forward she knew he was close. Willing her gag reflex to relax she took him down her throat, swallowing she heard him yell out and empty down her throat. Pulling off him she winked, “Impatient.”

“Nope, impatient,” He started as he stalked over and flipped her over onto her stomach, lifting her hips into the air he thrust inside her, “Is this.” Growling against her skin he raked his teeth down her spine feeling her shiver against his touch, “I’ve barely touched ya and yet yer so ready to cum all over me.” Reaching around he slipped two digits between her thighs, finding her clit he pushed them against the swollen nub he felt her try to arch her back against him, “Nuh uh uh, ya don’t get ta cum until I do.” Rubbing at her jewel he felt her trying desperately to hold back, her body climbing higher and higher until he finally smiled, “Let go.”

Throwing back her head she let out a silent scream, her body shuddering, goose bumps spreading along her body, eyes wide open and seeing nothing but white as she felt him continue to snap his hips into her and finally fill her once again. Collapsing on the couch she yawned, “Okay bedtime.”

“I knew ya’d see it my way.”

She snorted, “Watch it Niall.”

He gave her a playful tap on the bum as she walked by him, “Or what?”

“You’ll get more than you bargained for.”

 

Riley yawned as she woke up, the smell bacon wafting through the bedroom door. Her eyes fluttered open and trailed around the room trying to find something to wear. Slipping from beneath the blankets she pulled on his football jersey and dug through her duffle settling on her sweatpants. Making her way downstairs she pulled her hair up in a messy bun and stood leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, “Smells delicious.”

“Have a seat, will be done in a minute.”

“Coffee?” She asked as she made her way to the refrigerator, pulling it open she smiled wide as she saw the white chocolate Starbucks doubleshot, “You’re the best.” Grabbing it she popped the top, walked over to him and gave him a kiss, “Morning.”

“Morning.” He replied as he kissed her back, “How ya feelin?”

She giggled, “Sore, but in a good way.”

“That’s the way it should be.” Grabbing a plate he dished out her pancakes and bacon, “For the lady.”

“Why thank you.” She replied as she took the plate, grabbing everything else she needed she sat down at the table, “Thank you for this Ni.”

“For what?”

“All of this, last night, breakfast, means a lot.”

Taking her hand he squeezed it, “Ya mean a lot ta me.”

“As you do me.” She gently stabbed the pancakes in front of her and brought them to her lips, “A lot.”

He watched as she slowly chewed and savored the food in her mouth, his cock twitching, he cleared his throat, “How’s it?”

“Amazing,” She replied as she swallowed, “I heard you last night, when you told me you loved me.”

“I figured ya did, when I woke up and ya were missing last night I thought ya regretted it and took off.”

She shook her head, “Would take a lot for me to take off on you Niall, I wasn’t lying last night when I said I love you, I mean it.” Taking another bite of pancake she watched him sit across from her smiling, “When are the fellas supposed to be back today?”

He shrugged, “No idea, finish up yer breakfast, I’m not through with ya yet.”

Niall grumbled as he heard the familiar ringtone going off repeatedly, “What the fuck does he want?”

“Coffee.”

“No, yer mine right now.”

“I know.”

“I’m serious.”

“I KNOW, relax.”

He heard the ringtone go off again, “I swear ta gawd he’d better be fucking dyin from lack of coffee or he needs ta STOP.”

“Would you calm down?!” She giggled as she read Harry’s response.

Sighing Niall pulled the pillow over his head, closing his eyes he was just about back to sleep when he heard it again, “Jesus Christ!” Sitting up he ripped his phone away from her and shut it off, “There.” Looking over at Riley he saw fear in her blue eyes, “Baby what’s wrong?”

Grabbing her phone she then turned and slung her duffle over her shoulder then without so much as a word she fled from the house, hearing Niall on her heels yelling out her name she ignored it and kept running, her heart beating a million miles an hour as her brain was flooded of memories of him, and of a time in her life that she tried so hard to bury and get away from. Making it to her dorm she heard him behind her still, inwardly cursing at his running ability she pounded on the door, gasping as Harry answered, his eyes full of concern, “No, you can’t let him near me.” Pushing into the dorm she dropped her stuff and immediately curled up in bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin, “Keep him away from me.”

Harry, Liam, and Rochelle just looked at her the three of them unsure of what to do. Rochelle slipped from the bed, “Keep who away from you?”

“Riley!” Niall said out of breath, “Riley baby what’s wrong? Why did ya run from me?!”

The minute Rochelle looked from the doorway to Riley she knew who her friend was running from, “Ni I think you need to go.”

“I’m not leaving until she tells me what’s wrong.”

Both Liam and Harry walked over to him, “Look at how scared of you she is right now, back off mate, go back to the house and we’ll meet you there in a few minutes.”

Niall took a step forward and watched as his girlfriend, the woman that he had fallen for, curled up into a ball at the top of the bed, her blue eyes full of panic and fear, “Riley I love you.” Was the last thing he said to her before he left the dorm, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

 

Riley cringed as she heard the door slam shut, tears streaming down her face as she felt her heart being ripped from her chest. Ignoring everyone else in the room she just sat there curled up, not saying a word as the memories came flooding back to her. How he had promised her the world and how cruel and unloving he became the longer she stayed with him. The yelling, the fighting, the threats, she wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone without his permission, always taking her phone and checking it to make sure she complied to his rules and she always did because she knew what would happen if she didn’t. Gulping the memory came to her, she was on her way home from work, pulling out her phone she called him to find out about dinner…

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know Riley, why don’t you tell me?”

“How would I know, I was at work all day.”

“Oh, so you didn’t see Jensen today at all?”

She froze at the name, her best friend through high school, she had lunch with him after class before she went to work, “I saw him for lunch.”

“That’s my point Riley, did I tell you it’s okay to see him for lunch?”

“No.”

“Get your ass home NOW, you don’t get to eat tonight, nor do you get to go to class tomorrow.”

“I can’t miss class again, I’ll fail my music class.” Riley felt the tears threatening to spring free.

“I know Riley, but that’s why you’re not going. You’re going to fail your class because you were a bad girl, bad girls don’t get to do what they love.”

The minute she walked in the door she knew she was in trouble. He stood against the wall, his hands in his pockets, a blank look on his face as she watched him watch her enter the small room. Not saying a word she walked in and placed her keys and purse on the table and headed towards the bathroom. Taking three steps she felt his hand on her arm, 

“Let me go I need to use the bathroom.”

“Nope, you don’t get to do that until I’m done with you.”

Riley sobbed uncontrollably at the memory; she had been absolutely humiliated and heartbroken. He had treated her like an animal, like she was nothing more than a piece of property, HIS property. She wasn’t about to go through that again, she thought Niall was different, she KNEW he was, yet here she sit, sobbing her eyes out because he had snapped at her, the memories flooding back like they were just yesterday. Wiping her eyes she looked at the three people in the room with her, “I guess it’s time to explain.”

 

Niall paced his bedroom fighting the urge to text Harry and find out what was going on. Finally tired of pacing he collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes, thinking back to what had happened only minutes earlier that could have caused her to go from happy and giggly to scared.

 

"Riley?" Rochelle called out as she heard her best friends screams, "Honey you're having a nightmare again." Not getting a response she slid out of her bed and in with the brunette, "C'mon Ri, wake up."

Riley woke with a start, body drenched in sweat as the last words he said to her still rang clearly through her mind, "You can run as far as you want but I WILL find you, I will find you and you'll wish you'd never left me." Hearing Rochelle's voice pulled her from her half awake half dream state, "I was yelling again wasn't I?"

Rochelle nodded, "Yeah, another nightmare?"

"Yeah, I thought I was over this!" Sitting up she sighed, "I just want to live my life without having to worry about him every time I'm happy."

"You'll get there Ri, I know you will and Hazza and I will be here for you every step of the way."

She gave her friend a half smile, "I've gotta tell Ni at some point."

"And you will, when the thought of seeing him doesn't scare the shit it of you."

Riley sobbed, "I miss him, and none of this his fault."

"What did happen exactly?"

She sighed, "He got frustrated that Harry was texting me so he grabbed my phone and shut it off. The look in his eyes triggered something and here we are." She began to cry again, "I hate this."

"Why didn't you tell him about everything?"

Riley shrugged, "Didn't think I'd have to, I figured I'd moved on from that. I guess not."

"You can't avoid him forever Ri."

"I know," She laid back down and pulled the blankets up to her chin, "I know."

 

It had been three weeks since that morning he'd lost his temper and Riley had taken off on him, three weeks that she'd been holed up in her dorm hiding behind Rocky, Harry, and Liam. None of which would tell him what was going on, "She'll tell you when she's ready. It's not my place to say." Was all they'd say to him and then drop the subject. Three weeks he'd spent hoping to see her in class and didn't, and three of the longest weeks of his life since she'd last texted or spoken to him. Walking past the lecture hall he headed straight for her dorm room, determined to find out where they stood. Making his way down the corridor he found himself face to face with the doorway, the one thing that stood between him and the woman he had grown to love. Picking up his hand he wrapped his knuckles against the wood, nothing. Repeating the motion a second and then a third time, he finally heard movement. His heart began to race as the footsteps came closer and he heard the knob turn, the door opened and finally he saw her blue eyes, the eyes that he found himself drowning in, "Ri?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a slight panic in her voice.

"I miss you, I haven't seen you in class, no one will tell me what's going on, you're not answering texts or calls, so I thought I'd come check on you."

She nodded, "You need to go Ni, I'm alive and well as you can see. Thank you for coming to check on me." She began to close the door only for it to hit his foot, "Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"The only one making things difficult is you Riley, what's going on?"

She shook her head, "I can't I'm sorry." She felt the wetness roll down her cheek, "You need to go. I thought I could be with you, I really did. Turns out I can't, you deserve better, I'm not what you want or need."

"I'm not giving you up Riley, and I don't care if I have to come back here every single day from now until the end of the semester, I'll do it. I'll park myself right outside this door until you're ready to talk to me. Why? Because I love you. I'll be back after class."

She watched him turn away from her and walk away from the door, hearing movement behind her she jumped, "Jesus."

"Sorry, who was at the door?"

"Ni."

"What'd he say?"

"That he's not giving me up..."

"He loves you Ri, and never in a million years did I think I'd ever hear myself say that. He deserves to know what's going on and you deserve to move on and be happy. You're about to get kicked out of classes again, is that what you want? You're only letting Chris win by doing that. Do you want him to win?"  
"Of course not!"

"Then why are you doing this to yourself? Niall misses you, Harry misses you, hell I miss you and I live with you. You told Ni you loved him, did you mean it?"

"YES! How could you even ask me that?"

"Because you're still stuck in your past, how do you expect to be happy in the present?"


	7. Chapter 7

Niall was true to his word, every day and between every class he found himself in front of her dorm room. And every day and between classes he left flowers for her, flowers that Rochelle would bring into the room, vase, and place next to Riley's bed. Sighing she looked at her friend who barely moved from her bed, only leaving it when she was forced to. 

"Get up Riley."

"No."

"Get your ass out of bed before I call Hazzabear and have him physically remove you. It's time to face the world again butternut and the only way that's going to happen is if you get your stank ass out of bed."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry baby, you're not my type."

Riley snorted, "Fine, but before I go to class I need coffee."

"And a bloody shower." Rochelle responded with a giggle.

"Not funny, call Haz tell him to meet us there."

 

Finally getting back to a semi normal routine Riley now found herself avoiding Niall. Refusing to make eye contact with him in class and leaving immediately after just so she wouldn't have to talk to him. Making her way to her dorm room she changed into her pajamas and was about to curl up in bed when she heard the door open behind her. Turning around she watched as Rochelle, Harry, Liam, and Niall made their way inside the small room surrounding her, "What's going on?" 

"It's time fer ya ta tell me what's going on Ri."

She shook her head, heart racing out of control, "I can't."

Harry wrapped her in his arms, "You're both miserable, talk to him."

"I can't."

"Can ya leave us alone? Please?"

Harry, Liam, and Rochelle looked at Riley and then to Niall. Waiting for her to nod her head in agreement they left the two of them alone in the room for the first time in the last month and a half.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." She replied wiping the wetness from her face, "I'm sorry."

"Talk to me Ri, tell me what's going on."

After what seemed like an eternity of spilling her life story she wiped her eyes again and looked at Niall, unsure of how to take his stoic reaction, "Ni, say something."

He just sat there, his blood boiling as she had told him everything, not able to understand how one man could be so cruel to someone he says that he loves. Taking a breath he balled his fists at his sides, "I just...I have ta go." Getting up he left her in her dorm room sobbing as he exited and headed straight for the football field seeing nothing but red.

Riley just sat there, her eyes wide and full of tears as she watched him walk out of the dorm without saying a word. Curling up in bed she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep as her heart felt as though it had been ripped from her chest.

 

After two weeks of hearing nothing from Niall she continued to avoid him, neither of them able to look at one another. Slipping from class she met Harry at Starbucks. Slipping into the chair next to him she sipped her drink, "He won't talk to me, he won't look at me. I shouldn't have told him, he's mad at me."

"It's not you Ri, he's pissed at the situation. He wasn't able to help you then and it's eating away at him."

She shook her head, "No it's me, I could see it in his eyes."

"Talk to him Riley, let him explain."

"If he wanted to talk to me Haz he would. He doesn't want to."

Harry sighed, "You're wrong Ri and I know deep down you know that." Taking his drink he left the table, "Dinner at the house. You, me, Li, and Rocky tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "You're not giving me a choice are you?"

"Nope, I'm not. Finish your drink and get to class." 

"Yes dad."

 

"Quit being stubborn ya damn Capricorn!" Rochelle said with an eye roll, "Niall's not going to be there."

"But what if he is?"

"Then talk to him! Jesus you two are ridiculous! He's miserable without you, you're miserable without him."

Riley snorted, "Right, he seems so miserable."

"He is, ask Li tonight how miserable he is. He never shuts up about you, is always asking about you. Now please Ri, tell me how he's NOT miserable."

Crawling out of bed Riley grabbed some clothes without even looking and walked into the bathroom. 

Rochelle just smiled as she saw that Riley had grabbed Ni's plaid shirt and her white Ramone's shirt, "He had better talk to her tonight or I'm gonna kill him."

 

Dinner was normal, conversation flowing between the friends. As Harry ran to the kitchen to get dessert he popped his head back out, "Li, Rock, can I get your help with something." 

Riley watched as her friends left her alone at the table. Sighing she laid her head on her arm and closed her eyes until she heard that familiar Irish accent that had been haunting her dreams for the last two weeks, "Ni?"

"Hey Princess," He replied with a half smile, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you."

He shook his head as he stepped towards her, "No, don't ya dare apologize. You didn't do anything."

"Niall I poured my heart out to you and you took off with no word for two weeks, how could I not think you weren't mad at me?!"

"I told ya ta tell me what was going on, ya did. I shouldn't have taken off but I didn't know how ta handle what ya told me. The only person I'm mad at is him, I'm mad at what he did ta ya. Christ Ri, if I ever see him it'll be worth losing my scholarship fer." Pulling her from the table he wrapped his arms around her, "I love ya Riley, and I don't know what I'd do without ya. I don't understand how he could treat ya the way he did and say he loved ya because that's not love."

She began to cry into his chest, "I know you're not him Ni, I KNOW you're not but that morning when you ripped my phone from my hands I didn't know what else to do but run."

"And now I understand why." He kissed the top of her head, "I want us ta work, what do we have ta do ta make that happen?"

She shrugged, "I don't know Ni, I don't."

He smiled, "We'll take baby steps then. Have ya thought about finding a way ta handle all these feelings?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I've been keeping a song journal."

Squeezing her he pulled back and gently kissed her, "I'd love ta read if you'll let me."

She smiled, "You'd be the first person that I ever let read anything. And I'd like you to be the last." Weaving her fingers with his they stepped out to the kitchen to see everyone surrounding the door, "Jerks." She shook her head, "Thank you guys." Turning to Rocky she nodded, "We're gonna head back to the room, there's something I have to show Niall."


	8. Chapter 8

Shuffling through one of her Rubbermaid containers she pulled out the tattered leather journal, holding it to her chest she sat down next to Niall and took a breath, "I haven't written in this journal since I left Chris, everything you read is how I've felt and how I've handled things. Please don't judge me."

"I'm the last person on the face of earth that's going ta judge ya." Slipping his hand into hers he gave it a squeeze, "If yer not comfortable..."

She shook her head, "I love you Niall, you deserve to know every part of me." Slipping her hand from his grasp she handed him the journal, slid back to the wall and sat with her arms wrapped around her knees as she waited for him to bolt.

He opened the leather case and ran his hand down the page that had been stained with what he could only guess were her tears. Pushing back his own he began to read what would be the first and most powerful song she had written entitled No More;

The hurt  
The pain  
The deceit  
The lies  
Even after all the tries  
My mind was always on the run  
No longer our relationship fun  
In my heart I always knew  
That you were never true

No more can you call me names  
No more can you make me shame  
The woman that I am today  
I’m stronger than you think  
I look forward to the day I watch you shrink  
Becoming nothing more than just a passing thought  
As I’m wrapped into the arms of someone who found my soft spot  
Someone who understands my worth  
And is able to unearth  
All the feelings I kept locked away  
Because you led me astray

The arguments were never fair  
My feelings you would never spare  
Telling me it was all my fault  
Was when my feelings came to a halt  
The minute your fist was lifted  
I knew that you were twisted  
Waiting to feel the pain  
My eyes were squeezed shut, my brain would runaway

No more can you call me names  
No more can you make me shame  
The woman that I am today  
I’m stronger than you think  
I look forward to the day I watch you shrink  
Becoming nothing more than just a passing thought  
As I’m wrapped into the arms of someone who found my soft spot  
Someone who understands my worth  
And is able to unearth  
All the feelings I kept locked away  
Because I allowed you to lead me astray

Pinning me to the bed  
Watching as my strength would shed  
Thinking you had me forever  
When in fact you didn’t whatsoever  
Just waiting for the right time to act  
My things waiting, already packed  
The minute you were served  
Was the minute I knew I persevered

No more can you call me names  
No more can you make me shame  
The woman that I am today  
I’m stronger than you think  
I look forward to the day I watch you shrink  
Becoming nothing more than just a passing thought  
As I’m wrapped into the arms of someone who found my soft spot  
Someone who understands my worth  
And is able to unearth  
All the feelings I kept locked away  
Because you led me astray

I’m no longer that girl  
I’m happy, strong, and self-assured  
Surrounded by love and happiness  
That you tried to take and make me less  
Of a woman, and more your prisoner  
You’re a liar, a cheat, and a swindler  
Never again will I fall for a boy like you  
Only allowing a choosy few  
Come into my heart  
Hoping they don’t tear it apart

 

He flipped through each page his heart in so much pain for her, feeling everything that she did. From anger and pain to sadness and hopelessness, everything was right here in writing, and knowing that she was allowing him to read it made his heart warm, knowing that they were taking baby steps in the right direction. Reaching the last page he shut the journal and crawled up next to her, pulling her into him and kissing her forehead, "I'm so sorry a had ta go through that alone."

"Don't be sorry, you might not have been there then but you're here now, and as cheesy as this is about to sound Niall, being with you makes me feel like I can conqueror the world."

"I think you need to take up writing again, and there's something I want to show you." Taking her hand and the journal they left the dorm and headed to the music hall, glancing over he saw the confusion in her eyes, "Trust me."

Stepping through the doors she let Niall go and watched as he picked up Harry's guitar, "What are ya doing with Hazza's guitar?"

"Correction, my guitar, I let Harreh use it for class." He chuckled as he saw the surprise on her face, " Surprise!" He smiled, "I have yet ta hear ya on the drums, lets hear ya jam out a   
bit yeah?"

Nodding Riley sat behind her drum kit, rolling the sticks between her fingers she looked at him, "You choose the song."

He smirked as he played a few riffs from The Ramone's I Wanna Be Sedated, surprised at how quickly she picked it up. They both sat in the music hall completely wrapped up in each other and the music, neither of them paying attention to the time until Niall's phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling the start of his football practice. Stopping he looked back at her, "Walk me ta the football field?"

Setting her sticks down she nodded at him, "I'd love to."

 

Riley spent the next few months completely submerged in writing, playing, classes, and trying to work things out with Niall. Although things had been slow going at first they were slowly beginning their old routine again. Hand in hand they were headed towards the frat house, Riley pulling her coat up closer to her chin, "And I thought New England winters were bad."

Niall chuckled, "Baby."

"Am not!"

Wrapping his arm around her he kissed her, "Any plans fer winter break?"

"Nah, gonna stay here, study and work on some songs."

He shook his head, "Nope, yer comin home with me."

"Ni, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think it's a perfect idea."

She sighed, "You're not going to give me a choice are you?"

"Nope, yer gonna have ta meet my family eventually."

"You're something else Horan."

"I know, that's why ya love me."

She snorted, "that's debatable."

"Mean!"

Bumping into him she giggled, "I'm kidding, relax. Just do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Bring your guitar with you?"

"I can do that."

"Good." She smiled as she thought about what she was going to do for him, and all thanks to Harry's guitar lessons during class.

 

"Got everything together?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah I guess, I had no idea what to pack so I chose a little bit of everything."

"Is the song ready?"

She smiled and blushed, "Yeah, Hazza and I put the finishing touches on it the other day."

"Excited?"

She shrugged, "Nervous, worried, excited..."

"You'll be great, and you'll sound great. You worry too much."

"I second that." Harry stated as he walked through the door, "Ni's on his way over and I'm taking you to the airport. How ya feelin?"

"Ummm, do I really need to go through this again?" She sighed, "We agreed on baby steps and here I am going to Ireland for winter break, how is this baby steps?"

Harry chuckled, "you're trying to talk yourself out of it, stop. You're going to go and you're going to have a great time, trust me."

"I hope you're right Haz, I really hope you're right."

"I know I am."

"Ya know yer what?"

Harry chuckled, "Right."

"About?"

"You and Riley having a great winter break."

Niall walked in and wrapped his arms around her, "Yup, we are." He kissed her lips, "I'll make sure of it."


	9. Chapter 9

Riley curled up under the comforter, her head on Niall's chest as she let out a contented sigh; closing her eyes she was just about asleep when she felt his fingertips ghosting over the patch of unclothed skin, "Niall James Horan! What are you doing?!"

"I'm bored and can't sleep."

"Close those little Irish blue eyes and go nigh nights."

"I don't want ta."

She now felt the pads of his fingers drawing circles, gulping she fought off the urge to entertain his thought, "Then go use the bathroom and your left hand. I'm not having sex in your childhood bed with your parents two doors down."

He snorted and then smirked as he spoke, "If ya weren't a screamer there would be no problem."

She rolled her eyes and ignored him until she felt his fingertips sliding up towards her chest and then back down to the top hem of her pajama shorts, slipping beneath them, "Ni!"

"What?!" He retorted innocently.

"I said no! No means no, not try harder." Pushing his hand away she sighed.

"Relax."

"No! We're at your parents house! They are TWO ROOMS DOWN, no!"

He pulled her closer, his finger resuming their position and their journey, "C'mon babe live a little."

Pulling out of his grasp she rolled over, her back facing him, "Say goodnight Niall."

Chuckling he leaned over, his lips inches from her ear, "Just say yes baby cause ya know I'm not gonna stop until I get what I want."

Riley snorted, "Good luck handsome, I hope you have a good time with your hand. Try not to make too much noise, you know how I need my sleep."

"I've got a better idea." Slipping from the bed he grabbed his phone and used the glow from it to rummage through his bag, pulling the small gift from its hiding spot he crawled back under the blankets with her, wrapping his arm around her he slipped the box into her hands, "I'm horrible about waiting until Christmas."

"Ni," she whispered as she just stared at the small gift that he had placed in her hands.

"Are ya gonna open it?"

"I shouldn't, I should wait until I can give you mine."

"Just do it." He stated, turning on a bedside lamp, "Open it up up up!" He said with a smile.

Riley just sighed, "Fine." Slowly and methodically she pulled the wrapping off, finally making it to the little velvet box she looked at him and then at the box, "I'm almost too scared   
to open this."

"Don't be, I promise ye'll love it, at least I hope ya do."

Cracking open the box she smiled as she saw the white gold chain with the emerald four leaf pendant attached, "Niall, I don't even know what to say. This is beautiful."

"You can thank me by finishing what I started."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "At least help me put this on first." She shivered as she felt his breath at the back of her neck, "Are you going to hook the necklace or just breath down my neck?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Is it turning ya on?"

She burst out with a case of the giggle snorts, "I love you Niall Horan." Feeling his hands on her arms she turned and pounced, "You're such a dork."

"But I'm yer dork and I'm a dork that's just about ta get what he wants."

Leaning down she rolled her hips against him, her lips inches from his ear, "Oh, so so close." Grinding down one last time she rolled off him and turned away from him again, 

"Bribery gets you nowhere."

Niall laid there, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open, "Ya just burned me."

"Yup, I did. Now go to bed."

 

Riley awoke the next morning with the feeling of scruff against her thighs and fingers digging into her hips. Arching her back her eyes fluttered open, "Niall what are you doing?"

"Eating my breakfast."

Lifting her hands to shoo him away she felt the wetness of his tongue along her slit, her hands carding through his thick blonde locks, his name leaving her lips in a whisper, 

"Niall..."

He smirked against the junction of her thighs, her taste and scent intoxicating him like a drug. Up and down he swirled his tongue, his lips seeking out her swollen bundle of nerves, latching on he chuckled as he heard her let out a squeak as she tried desperately to keep her voice down, "Everyone's gone." He mumbled as his tongue and lips continued to torture her bringing her to the brink he'd stop; chuckling as he heard her growl, "Easy love." He stated as he pulled away from her, thrusting two fingers inside of her he felt her clench around him trying to deny him the option to pull them out. Chuckling he covered her body and whispered into her ear, "I can feel how close you are, the way your gripping my fingers, so deep and wet, Jesus Ri I want ya."

"Then take me."

He smirked as he felt her start to shudder beneath him, pulling his fingers out he licked them clean and stared down at her, "How bad do you want me baby?"

She gripped the comforter, her knuckles white, eyes squeezed shut as she felt his warm breath travel down her body and back between her thighs, her body convulsing with each exhale, "Ni, need you, now."

"Open yer eyes love." He watched as her lids fluttered open, yes as blue as sapphires, "Yer so fucking beautiful Riley." Leaning over her body again his lips ghosting against the outline of her eyes, "Remember how good this feels, because yer gonna have ta wait until later for the finale."

Riley's eyes shot open wide, "What?"

"Ya wanna finish, finish yerself, and I know ya won't do that."

She watched as he smirked and slipped from the bed making his way to the bathroom, "I hate you."

"Ya love me." He responded as he shut and locked the door.

 

The torture continued through the day, the two of them using every opportunity they could to touch or caress one another. Niall shifted uncomfortably at the dinner table as he felt Riley's hand glide up his thigh stopping so that her fingertips slid along his jean clad cock. Clearing his throat he glanced over at Riley, his hand slipping beneath the table forcibly removing her hand from his thigh, "If ye'll excuse me, I'm feelin kinda beat. I'm gonna shower and then go ta bed." Glancing at Riley he left the table and went upstairs.

Helping clear the table and do the dishes Riley excused herself and headed up the stairs after Niall. Hearing the shower running she grinned as she took a breath and stepped inside, listening to him as he hummed, slipping her clothes off she just smiled, gently she pulled back the shower curtain and giggled as she saw him jump, "Fancy some company? Your parents and brother went out to get some last minute shopping done."

His eyes raked down her naked body, licking his lips he nodded, "Would love some."

Stepping into the shower she giggled as she felt herself being wrapped in his arms, "Hey handsome."

He scattered kisses along her upper back, smiling against Her skin as he heard her whimper, "Hey beautiful."

Picking her arms up she wrapped them around his neck, "You gonna finish what you started this morning?"

Raking his teeth along her sensitive skin he groaned and rolled his hips against her, "Depends."

"On?" She asked in a breathless whisper.

"If ya plan on leaving me hangin like ya did last night."

Turning in his arms she slipped her hand between them, her fingers wrapping around his already aching cock, "Does this," she began to slide her hand up and down his shaft, flicking her wrist as her palm swept over his head, "Feel like I'm going to leave you hanging?"

"Fuck.." Was all he could respond with a gargle in his voice, his hands sliding through her thick brown hair, he dipped his head and slotted their lips together, their tongues colliding as they both fought for control. Niall smiled as Riley pulled away, her hand still stroking him at a torturously slow, "Quit teasing."

She nipped at his bottom lip, "Why don't you do something about it?"

Backing her into the wall he growled as he slapped her hand away from him, replacing her hand with his he slipped his tip through her femininity, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt just how wet she was for him, "Christ Ri, I want ya so bad but I want ta take my time."

Digging her nails into his shoulders she dipped her head, her teeth scraping her teeth against his porcelain skin, "No time for slow, need you now Ni."

Grunting he thrust inside of her their moans mingled together against the bathroom walls. Burying his head in the crook of her neck he began to thrust into her, his fingers digging into the skin of bum as his hips snapped into hers, "Not gonna-"

"Niall have you seen Riley?"

Placing his hand over Riley's mouth he held back the chuckle that was threatening to burst from his chest, "Yeah ma, she went ta bed." Rolling his hips into her he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head, his lips gliding up he jawline and toward her ear, "Shhhh, me ma is right on the other side of the curtain, one small noise and she's gonna know yer here and not in bed, ya don't want that do ya?" He looked at her and smiled as he saw her lip beneath her teeth, her head shaking from side to side, "I thought not." He whispered as his hips continued to pound into her feeling her velvety walls trap him in her tunnel. His blue eyes crashed into hers as he watched her come apart, her mouth and eyes wide open, but not a word or a sound coming from them. Hearing the door shut again he bit down on her collarbone as he emptied himself inside of her.

 

Riley smiled as she lay in bed curled up snugly next to Niall, "I kinda can't wait until tomorrow to give you your present."

"Then don't."

She snorted, "Don't wanna wake anyone."

"Riley! Ya don't need ta do that fer me fer Christmas!."

Rolling her eyes she pinched his nipple hard, "Pervert."

"What the hell!" He laughed as he smacked her hand, "I was kidding!"

"I'm serious Ni, I don't wanna wake anyone up."

He squeezed her tight against her body, "Ya won't promise."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

He smirked and shook his head, "Nope."

Riley pulled her self away from him and slipped out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and a purple tee shirt she grabbed his guitar, catching him glance at her curiously   
she smiled, "Trust me yeah?"

"Yeah."

Adjusting the guitar she grabbed the journal and sat Indian style at the foot of the bed, "No laughing at me, promise?"

Sitting up he smiled at her, "Since when do you play guitar?"

She winked, "Since Hazza started giving me lessons. Now promise me no laughing."

"Promise."

Opening the journal she let out a breath as she began to strum the guitar her voice filling the small room as she began to sing for him, everything that she couldn't say...

 

You smile  
I hide  
Your infectious laugh  
I can't deny  
I watch as you come closer  
My heart flips like a roller coaster  
To hear your voice  
Gives me no choice  
My legs move me closer  
And I can't help but want this forever.

How you wiggled in I'll never know  
But with me you'll always have a place to go  
The walls I've built you've broken through  
Almost like a dream come true  
I don't want it to ever end  
You feel like more than just a friend  
Even if this is just a dream  
With you I feel free to be me

Maybe one day you'll hear this song and smile  
Realizing you made dreaming worth while  
Step by step I've begun to let go  
Allowing you more room to grow  
You're the part of me I don't want to hide  
Even when the comments hurt deep inside  
Too young they say, it's wrong I hear  
But that just makes me wish you were near

How you wiggled in I'll never know  
But with me you'll always have a place to go  
The walls I've built you've broken through  
Almost like a dream come true  
I don't want it to ever end  
You feel like more than just a friend  
Even if this is just a dream  
With you I feel free to be me

Feeling free to be me  
Isn't something that's ever been easy  
You've made it worth while  
Every time I see you smile  
Now it’s time for me to go  
Your smile fades and it hurts me so  
My face in your hands, you lean and whisper  
Your touch so soft I can’t help but shiver  
Until we met again you say  
But to me that seems too far away

How you wiggled in I'll never know  
But with me you'll always have a place to go  
The walls I've built you've broken through  
Almost like a dream come true  
I don't want it to ever end  
You feel like more than just a friend  
Even if this is just a dream  
With you I feel free to be me

Just a dream  
Always a dream  
I just hope that this dream can be reality

 

After she finished she looked up at him trying to read his expression, "Ni?"

He just shook his head, "I don't know what ta say."

"Ummm, thank you works. You're the only guy that's ever heard me sing before. That's kind of a big deal."

Removing the guitar from her hands he placed it against the bedside table, grabbing her arm he pulled her towards him and kissed her, "I love you, I love the song, and I love how fucking sexy ya look playing my guitar."

Giggling, she pressed her lips against his, "Merry Christmas Niall."

"Happy Christmas Riley."


	10. Chapter 10

Riley giggled as she poked Niall's back, "Babe get up!" Hearing him grumble incoherently she rolled her eyes and ran her fingertips along his rib cage, watching him flinch, "Don't make me tickle you, your family is up and waiting for you to get your lazy arse up! In fact your brother threatened to come get you."

"I'm up! I'm up!" He replied with a yawn; sitting up he stretched and rubbed his eyes, "No need ta go get him." Pulling her into his arms he brushed their lips together, "Morning."

"Morning," She replied as she slid away from him, "Now get up! Everyone's antsy for gifts!"

 

Looking around Riley smiled as she saw all the wrapping scattered around on the floor. Looking to her left she blushed as she caught Niall staring at her, "What?"

He shrugged and then turned his attention towards his family, "I do have one more gift, it's more of a question really." Wrapping an arm around Riley's waist he pulled her into his lap, "I would like it if ya moved in with me after the semester ends."

Riley's blue eyes got huge as she processed his question, "S'cuse me?"

"I want ya ta move in with me after schools out."

She gulped as her eyes scanned the room, everyone with a smile on their face, yet all she could feel was her heart beating out of control. Opening and closing her mouth she heard the warning bells going off in her brain instinctively screaming at her to run yet when she tried to pull away from him his grip tightened, "Ni please let me go."

"Baby what's wrong?"

Finally able to pull away from him she excused herself and went upstairs leaving everyone in complete shock and Niall without an answer.

 

He didn't know how to handle the situation, the look on her face was that of someone running scared, but he knew that she loved him. Looking around he nodded, "I'll be right back." Standing he left the room, crossing the threshold he mumbled, "That didn't go exactly as planned." Sighing he walked towards his bedroom, walking in his eyes widened, 

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have to Ni."

"Nope, not until ya talk ta me. What's going on in that pretty little brain of yours that caused ya ta leave me in the living room in front of my entire family with no answer."

"I thought we were taking this slow Ni, asking me to move in with you? Not slow, not to mention you parked me in a position where if I said no I would have looked like the bad guy." She continued to put things in her luggage, "I can't move in with you Niall, I just can't." 

"But why?!"

"Because I'm not ready for that." Grabbing her last tee shirt she placed it into her bag, "I'm sorry Ni, you're asking for too much too fast." Zipping up her suitcase she gulped, "I'm going back to uni."

"The hell ya are." He stood in the doorway, the vein in his neck beginning to pulse, "Ya sit here and tell me ya love me but ya won't move in with me?!"

"You asked me in front of your ENTIRE FAMILY! You left me in a position where I couldn't tell you no, Niall you essentially TRAPPED ME. My ex trapped me, and you promised me you wouldn't." Stepping towards the door she growled as he mirrored her movements, "Move."

"Stay, please Ri." He watched her shake her head, "Fine, if ye go then I go."

She shook her head, "Not up for discussion, you stay I'm going."

"Nope, not without me." He saw her eyes begin to well up with tears, "I'm not him Ri."

"Doesn't matter, that doesn't change how you did it." She tried to get past him only to feel him wrap her in his arms, "Let me go."

"No." 

Breaking down in tears she collapsed against him and began to sob.

 

The rest of their break was a quiet one, Riley all but refusing to speak to Niall unless she had to. Placing her luggage in the back of the awaiting cab she slid into the vehicle, purposely avoiding any kind of contact with blonde next to her. Turning her body to stare out the window she stared out at the scenery, the last few weeks playing back in her mind. She knew she loved Niall, knew it with all her heart, but moving in with him? That was going to change things, and she wasn't sure she could handle that change. Would it change him like it changed Chris? Niall promised it wouldn't, that he would still be the same cheeky Irishman that he always was, and Riley wanted to believe him, she wanted to so bad it hurt but Chris, Chris had promised her the same thing and now here she was. A shell of the former person she used to be, with a man that she knows cares about her, like truly cares about her and she's too wrapped up in her past to give him everything he deserves. Would he stay with her when they got back? Or would he break it off and tell her that she's too much work, too broken to keep trying? She sighed as the cab finally came to a stop in front of the airport. Slipping from the backseat she took a breath, the tears slipping down her face, grabbing her stuff from the trunk she felt Niall's hand on her lower back, his fingers gently circling against the fabric of her shirt, "Please don't Ni."

"Riley I'm sorry."

"I know, and so am I."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

She sighed, "I know how this works, we're going to get back to school and you're gonna tell me that you love me but because I'm so damaged that you can't be with me. It's fine Ni, cut it off at the knees now and move on while you still can."

He shook his head, "Ya think ye got it all figured out don't ya?" Wrapping her in his arms he kissed the top of her head, "I told ya, we're going ta get through this together and I meant it. Just like when I say I love you I mean it. I'm going ta prove ta ya I'm not him."

Riley just stood there in his arms, wanting to believe what he was saying, but her brain? Her brain was screaming at her to run, run as fast as she could away from the blonde hair, blue eyed Irishman that had managed to take her heart and her soul. The question was, was she ready to admit that to herself?

 

The next few months were a constant struggle for Riley, the minute they had gotten back she went into hermit mode. Going to class and then coming straight back to her dorm. Both Harry and Rochelle begged her to tell them what happened and she refused, telling them she was fine and that everything was okay. Knowing they could see right through her, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be left alone, solitude and writing had become her favorite things and she was okay with that even when no one else was. Hearing the dorm door open she glanced up to see Niall standing in the doorway, movies and takeout in one hand, alcohol in the other, "ummm...what's this?"

"We haven't had a proper date since we got back, yer ignoring me, and since both Haz and Rock told me that ya hole yerself up in here I figured it was as good a place as any ta start." Shutting the door behind him he locked it, placing everything on the ground he began to head in her direction, "Stop running from me, stop hiding from me, it's time ya gave me a proper chance Ri, and I'm not leaving until ya do."

Slipping from the bed Riley looked at him, "Fine, if you won't, then I will." Moving past him she grabbed her stuff and began to close the door, "Please be out before I'm back, you've got thirty minutes."

"Run all ya want Ri but I'll always be there. I told ya I wasn't gonna leave and I meant it. Now stop it, get back in here, and spend some time with me."

She shook her head, "No, goodbye Niall." Slamming the door shut she left the dorms and found herself headed to the one spot where she could clear her head, the football field.


	11. Chapter 11

After sitting and staring at the goal for two hours Riley finally managed to pull herself up and headed back towards her dorm, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she expected to walk back and find him gone; only when she unlocked the door and dropped her bag she jumped as she heard his soft snore coming from her bed. Sighing she wiped her eyes and walked over, sitting on the edge of the small bed she stared at him as he slept. Shaking her head she made her way into the bathroom, getting ready to close the door she heard her name, turning she watched Niall sit up and rub his eyes, "Go back to sleep Ni."

"Not until ya crawl in with me."

She sighed, "I'm gonna sleep in Rock's bed, you can have mine."

Niall stood and walked over towards her, "Ya know what Ri, did it ever occur ta ya that the reason yer alone is because ya push people away and not because they leave ya."

She just stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"I know what Chris did ta ya Ri, and I wish I could make it disappear, but I can't, yer the only one that can do that, but I really think that at the end of the day ya'd rather push me away than let me go through this with ya. So ya know what? Why don't ya come back ta me when yet ready ta move on from yer past."

"But you promised..."

"I can only take being pushed so far, I'm giving ya yer space. Ya need ta decide what ya want. Do ya want me? Or do ya want ta stay with Chris?"

Riley gulped as she watched him walk out the door, gripping the frame as her heart screamed at her to chase after him and her brain convinced her to let him go, convincing her that he would have left anyway eventually. Tearing her eyes away from the empty doorway she felt her heart crumble to pieces, each break hurting more than the last. Her fingers slipped to the knob, gripping it until her fingers were numb she slammed it shut, turned the hot water in the shower on as hot as she could handle, stepped in and sobbed because in that moment she knew Niall was right, it was time to heal, it was time to move forward, time to forgive Chris so that she could give Niall her whole heart instead of just part of it, and it was time to stop pushing people that she cared about away.

 

As much as it killed him Niall kept his distance from Riley, she needed to make a decision, and he hoped her decision would be him. Tightening his cleats he stepped onto the field and let out a breath, glancing over to Riley's spot on the sideline he smiled as he thought back to the day she wore his jersey, closing his eyes he opened them again to find the once occupied spot empty, having been empty for months now and for everyday that it stayed empty he began to believe that she wouldn't be back, that she would choose to stay in her past and continue to push people away, afraid that everyone would turn out like Chris, controlling and abusive. Signing he hung his head, trying to focus on the game and less on his personal life.

 

"Rocky I said no." Riley said with a sigh, "I've got too much to do!"

"C'mon!" Her best friend whined, "It's been months, you've made so much progress! It's only a couple of weeks and then you can bury yourself again until the semester ends. You need out of this dorm, we all miss you."

Rolling her eyes she closed her journal, "Is Ni going to be there?"

"Nope, you, Haz, Li, and myself, that's it. You know what?" Grabbing Riley's duffle bag out from under the bed she looked up at her and winked, "You don't get a choice, grab your stuff and let's go."

 

"Yer sure she's not going ta be there?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "YES! Rocky said she's buried herself so deep in school she won't look up to take a breath, now lets go!"

 

The minute that the car came to a stop Riley jumped from the backseat, "Jesus where are we, the middle nowhere?"

"Pretty much." Rochelle replied with a giggle, "Haz should be here shortly, why don't we go inside and get settled?"

Lifting the duffle Riley followed her friend into the cabin, "I want the room with the best view!"

Rochelle just rolled her eyes, "Shocking." Bringing Riley to the back of the cabin she opened the door, "Best room in the house, or that's what I hear anyway."

Nodding she placed her stuff down on the floor, "I think I'm going to nap if that's cool with you."

"That's fine, one of us will come get you for dinner." Leaving the room Rochelle smiled, making her way out the door she smiled at Liam, "When's Hazzabear supposed to get here?"

"Should be any minute now, you know they're both going to be pissed when they realize what's happening right?"

She shrugged, "If it gets them back together I don't care." She sighed, "I'm tired of seeing Ri struggle, I'm tired of seeing her hurt, I just want her happy again."

"I know babe, and I know Ni misses her, he still looks for her at football games, and stares at her during class, he's hurting too."

"I know, let's just hope this fixes it."

 

"Yer sure she's not here."

Harry rolled his eyes as his friend asked for the millionth time about Riley, "Yes Ni, I'm sure."

Getting out of the car he stretched and glanced up to see Rochelle and Liam snogging inside the car, "Oi! Why don't ye get a room! Jesus Christ!" He laughed as he saw Rochelle's middle finger out the window. Shaking his head he headed into the cabin, making his way towards the back he noticed a room closed off, peeking inside it hit him, racing back towards the front of the house he watched as his friends took off leaving him with Riley, and hoping she wouldn't think he put them up to it.

 

Riley woke to the smell of BBQ chicken, her eyes fluttering open she stretched, pulled her hair back up and left the small room, following her nose she made her way outside, expecting to see everyone, yet the only person she saw was Niall, "Ni? What are you doing here?"

"Our friends think they're cheeky. Hungry?"

She nodded as she heard her stomach growl, "Starved." Walking back in she set the table, pulling out some random pre prepared sides she set them between the plates with a sigh, "Assholes."

"That's being nice I think." Niall replied as placed the plate of chicken down, "Dig in."

 

Awkward and uncomfortable where the best way to describe the first few days they were alone in that cabin, both of them avoiding one anther, sticking solely to their rooms, a rotating shift having begun for the living and kitchen area. Their only meal together having been that first night. Niall was pulled from his thoughts as he heard what he thought was sobbing coming from the bathroom. Slipping from the couch he made his way down the short hallway, the sobs getting louder the closer he got, until he was in front of the door, then not only did he hear sobs, he heard the sound of vomiting, "Ri, everything okay?"

"Fine!" She yelled before her body heaved over the toilet again, "Seriously, something I ate. Go back to the living room, I got this."

Against his better judgement he started away from her, only to turn on the ball of his heel, his feet and heart leading him back to the door, turning the knob he found it unlocked; slipping inside he kneeled behind her, his hands rubbing circles against her back, "Jesus Ri, yer burning up!"

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

"The fucking hell ya are." Standing he wet a cloth in cold water, placing it against her forehead he was relieved to hear her moan at the change in temperature, "How long has this been going on?"

"Today, this morning."

Helping her off the floor he helped her with her toothbrush and then brought her to her room, "I'll be right back."

She shrugged, "It's fine Niall, really, I've got this."

He shook his head, "Yer not arguing with me, lay down, I'll be back in a minute." Changing the trash bag he brought the can in the bedroom, "Trash is next to yer bed, I'll get ya some water, I'm sure yer dehydrated by now so make sure ya drink it." Turning he went to leave, only to feel her clammy hand against his, "I'll be right back Riley, I promise."

Riley lay there clutching her stomach, her body wracked with shivers, her eyes closed, she groaned as she felt the weight of the bed shift, a glass pressed against her lips, cold liquid hitting her lips. Taking a small sip she relaxed a little, and then even more as she felt him behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, "Stay with me, please?"

"I'm not going anywhere princess, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Riley woke with a start, her body drenched in sweat as her mind raced. Looking around her heart calmed as she remembered that she was at a cabin with Niall, "With Niall..."she said with a whisper. Closing her eyes she tried to fall back to sleep and couldn't as her body heaved violently forward, grabbing the trash can she began to dry heave, tears involuntarily streaming down her face, her stomach contracting, muscles aching she let out a small sob only to feel a set of hands behind her, "Ni."

"Riley?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Staying," before she could finish she found herself continuing to dry heave into the empty trash can.

 

Niall took care of Riley for the rest of the week, having moved out of the bedroom and into the living room they were on the couch, Riley lying across Niall's lap. Looking down he smiled as he watched her sleep, leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I need ya ta get up Princess, I need ta eat something."

Sighing she sat up and then laid down on the other end of the couch, "Gross food."

He chuckled, "I don't blame ya fer feelin that way considering what ye've been doin fer the last week." Standing he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "How ya feelin?"

She shrugged, "Like I got hit by a Mack truck." She giggled and laced her fingers in with his, "I know I said this earlier but thank you. I'm not used to someone taking care of me when I'm sick. Chris just assumed that I still had to do everything regardless. You didn't have to do what you've been doing and I appreciate it, a lot."

Smiling down at her he nodded, "I'd do anything fer ya Riley, including holding yer hair back as ya puke yer brains out." He chuckled as he saw her blush, "I love ya Riley."

"I love you too Ni and I'm sorry, for everything." Sitting up she adjusted her body on the couch, "I missed you so much." Feeling the wetness slip down her cheek she quickly wiped it, "And I'm kinda glad everyone did what they did." She watched as he nodded and then headed to the kitchen only to come back out with that all too familiar container, "Pringle." 

He laughed, "Princess." Sitting down he smiled as she curled up next to him, "If ye push me away again Ri I won't be as patient."

"I know," she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed, "I promise, no pushing."

 

Days seemed to fly by for Riley and Niall, and before they knew it Rochelle was at the door, "You two get back together yet?!"

Riley looked at the Irishman and rolled her eyes, placing her finger to her lips she smiled, "Ni! Right there fuck, I'm so close!"

Niall held back a laugh, getting himself under control he shook his head, "Feels so good Ri, Jesus baby let go!"

"Okay okay!! Jesus Christ I was just asking! I didn't need the fucking theatrics!" Pulling the door open she smiled, "Fucking fakers." Walking over she hugged Riley, "you two good?" 

"Yeah,"she responded as she smiled at Niall, "We're good." Slipping out of Rochelle's grasp she weaved her fingers between his, "So good in fact that I'm moving out of our dorm and in with Ni for the rest of the semester."

Niall looked at her shocked, "What?"

"Yup, clean up that pig sty I'm moving in." She winked up at him and then giggled, "Kidding! However, I would like to take you up on your offer from Christmas if its still on the table."

Pulling her into his arms he squeezed her and kissed her forehead, "It wasn't ever taken off the table."

"Good." Looking at Rochelle she smiled, "I'm moving in with Ni after the semesters over." 

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" She grinned, "Can we go now? We have stuff to do before class tomorrow."

 

*3 Months Later*

 

"Annnnnd that's the last of it!" Riley said as the movers brought the last box up to the flat she was now sharing with Niall. Following them through the door she let out a squeak as she felt an arm around her waist, "Ass."

"Ya love me."

"I do! Lucky for you!" Turning she wrapped her arms around him, "this is perfect."

Pulling her closer Niall placed his lips inches from her ear, "Ya know what would make it better?"

"Do I wanna know?"

"Wait until the movers leave and then ye'll find out."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick bonus chapter! Really no plot just smut, smut, and more smut...

She watched with hooded eyes as he stalked towards her, her fingers still slipping between her thighs, legs spreading open as she watched him stop and watch her, "Enjoying the show?" She asked breathlessly, her fingertips gliding and dancing against her swollen nub, her back arching as the cold air tickled against her heat, whimpers and moans exiting her lips. Feeling the bed shifting beside her, her eyes snapped open, her blue eyes crashing into his, a gasp coming from her lips as she felt his hand cover hers, beginning to move in sync, "Need you."

"Didn't need me when ya started." He chuckled as he heard her whimper, her bottom lip tucked beneath her teeth, "Why now?"

She strained against his touch, her hips thrusting begging for more friction, "You're here."

"And?" He forced their rhythm faster, a smirk sliding across his face as he heard his name come from her as a moan, "I'm still waiting on yer answer."

She tried to slip away from him as she felt the familiar coil begin to wind in her stomach, trying desperately to remove her hand only to feel him apply more pressure, "Niall pease!"   
She begged in a whisper, cursing at herself for sounding so weak, but she needed him, had needed him since the minute he left their flat only hours earlier, "Because.." She murmured knowing he wouldn't be happy with that answer but she didn't care. Right now she wanted him and her goal was to get him to fill her, she didn't care what tactic she had to use to make it happen, it was going to.

"Not good enough." He responded through gritted teeth, his cock straining against the layers of fabric that were keeping him from sheathing himself inside her velvety warmth. Using his free hand he unbuttoned his jeans, the zipper following suit, and without a second thought his hand was buried in his boxer briefs, gripping his shaft he began to slide his hand up and down his length, his palm sliding over his tip, spreading the precum that had started to seep from within him, "Christ Riley," he spoke with a grown, his pace picking up speed as he felt her body begin to shudder, "Yer close aren't ye?" He received a moan in response, "I'll take that as a yes." Removing his hand from hers and out of his pants he dropped his jeans to the ground, stepping out of them he got back on the bed, settling himself between her thighs, his, lips grazing against hers, across her jawline and down her neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder; a grin forming in his lips as he felt her shiver, "Like that do ya?"

"Mmm...Niall please quit teasing!" Her hands gripped the sheets of the bed as she felt him continue his journey. Lips and teeth along her collarbones, sliding south bound to her chest, nipping, licking and sucking on her now peaked and rosy red nipples. Swirling his tongue along the left and then the right his adventure continued until he was hovering above her aching and quivering core. Looking up at her he stared at her, her pupils blown and wide, a thin ring of blue visible, "Jesus Ri, ya look wrecked already and I just started." Not allowing her time to answer he dove between her legs, intoxicated by her scent and taste his tongue and teeth worked her until she was a withering mess beneath him, his name coming out in yells as he brought her to her peak only to deny her the satisfaction, "Oh I'm not close ta through with ye yet, just knowing ye were here touching yerself without me, what's the rule baby? Are ya allowed ta do that without me?"

"No." She replied in a whimper, "No I'm not."

"Then why did ya?" He asked, his tone seductive and accent thick, he watched her shiver as his breath spread across her overly stimulated skin, "Tell me why ya did it."

"Because.." She cried out as she felt him stop once again, "Because I needed you and you were gone."

He growled against her skin as he felt his cock twitch beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs, the anticipation becoming almost too much for him to hang on, to tease her like he wanted to, "Ye knew I'd be back."

"Got impatient." She said, her back arching off the sheets, chest rubbing against chest, the friction causing her to whimper, "Please, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I just, I need you now!"

"So beautiful when you beg, "He responded, his palm rubbing against the fabric of his boxer briefs, "How do I know it won't happen again?"

She felt his fingers apply more pressure to her already aching jewel, crying out she dug her nails into his back, dragging them up his skin, his groan tipping her off at how close he was to giving her what she wanted, "You don't," she said as her hips rolled against him, "You have to trust me."

He chuckled, "Trust ye? How can I trust ye when I leave fer two hours and come back ta find ya spread out on our bed with yer fingers buried inside yerself."

She cried out again, the pressure building, "I promise Niall, I just, fuck I need you."

Her whimpers and cries were too much for him, licking his fingers he pulled off his Calvin's and settled between her legs, his lips centimeters from her ear, "Ya know what? I'm not gonna give ya what ya want."

Riley dug her nails into his skin, "Yes you are."

Niall shook his head, "No, I'm not." He slipped inside her, refusing to move until he felt her body begin to settle, pulling himself out of her he slowly and torturously he pushed back in, slowly taking his time with her, wanting to savor every minute that he was inside her. Keeping up that pace he savored her body, touching and kissing every naked inch of skin he could reach as his cock continued to push her ever so slowly to the edge, his pace slow and gentle. Chancing a glance he looked down at her, her face was flush, red splotches decorating her most sensitive areas, a map that showed him where to touch, to kiss, and although he didn't need them to show where she needed to be touched it still made him smile and his cock twitch knowing that he was able to do this to her. Dipping his head he scraped his teeth against her collarbone, the smirk spreading across his lips as he felt her muscles contract around him, gripping onto him and not wanting to let go, "Fuck.." He mumbled as his pace began to quicken, no longer slow and easy, now speeding up and unrhythmic, teeth digging into her skin as he felt her clench around him, his name echoing off the walls of the flat as she came, pushing him over the edge with her. 

Collapsing next to her he pulled her to him, kissing along her upper back he heard her whimper, "What's the matter love?"

Growling she tried to turn her body toward him, "You know."

Chuckling, Niall continued to kiss her skin, nipping at the outlines of the tattoos that were placed on her shoulder blades, he heard her moan again, "What was that gorgeous?"

Biting down on the pillow she tried to muffle her moans, every nerve ending on fire for him again, ready and willing to take what he wanted to give. Slipping out of bed and out of his arms she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door she giggled as she heard him growl, "What's the matter Ni?"

"Tease."

She gasped dramatically and continued to giggle, "Who me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not." He replied with a chuckle. Hearing a knock on the door he pulled on his clothes and answered the door, letting his guest in he excused himself and went back to the bedroom to find Riley curled up under the blankets, "M'gonna go ta the field fer a bit." Crawling on top of her he whispered into her ear, "When I come back you'd better be ready fer round two."


End file.
